My Toxic Nightmare
by Breatheonme
Summary: Hermione thought she was a great housewife, did everything for Blaise. But he never truly appreciated it, beating her and belittling her all the way through their marriage. Draco soon notices the mental abuse, and saves her.
1. Foolishly In Love

**A Toxic Nightmare.**

I love my husband, I love him with all my heart. I married him after dating him for a year. And after we married, something changed within him. He was great with me before we married, he was romantic, caring, attentive. That's why I knew marrying him was a good decision on my behalf. Now I am not so sure.

Blaise Zabini is my husband, he has dark brown hair, which was always styled immaculately. He is also a very rich man, after his father died he was given the family company. Which led to him to take over the company. The company is very well known within the wizarding community. He owns many hotels all over the world for wizards and witches alike. Known simply as Zabini Hotels. Many people would ask why I am married to Blaise seeing as he was a Slytherin. But he was nothing like the stereotype. He was the best man in the world.

I was excited to be his wife because he was such a charming man to be around, he loved me and cared for me more than any other man I have ever been with. Even more than Harry and Ron. But I take that all back now.

From time to time I convince myself Blaise is going to change back into the man i fell in love with. Hoping he will though, I sometimes tell myself its just a faze and it's the stress of inheriting the company. But this is my story about how my life has evolved from the strong person I was to the scared person I am now.

*

Here I was slicing peppers finely on a wooden chopping board, I liked to cook the Muggle way. Far more enjoyment. Especially since I didn't work, so I had all the time in the world to do it myself. I then looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 5:50 pm.

I knew Blaise would be home in 10 minutes and expecting his dinner on the table. I was cooking a stir fry, he didn't like many Muggle delights but he did like a good stir fry. Placing the peppers into a wok I kept my eye on the clock, making sure I made this just in time so it wasn't overcooked or undercooked.

I walked over to the table, using my wand I moved many items from the dresser and onto the table. I manually moved the items perfectly on the table. Making sure the plates are placed properly, and that the cutlery is straight. He would notice if they aren't properly placed.

10 minutes had passed and I wasn't on schedule. I walked over to the wok and gave it a good shake. The smoke billowing from the food meant it wasn't perfect. I groaned, knowing he wouldn't be happy with me.

I heard a loud CRACK outside the front door, he walked through the front door waiting for me to greet him. I walked over to him with a smile on my face, he looked tired but at the same time he was gorgeous to me.

"Hello darling" I said to him. He looked at me, he then sniffed.

"Have you burnt my dinner?" He asked as he put his coat on the coat hanger by the front door.

"Of course not" I said, lying. The food wasn't that burnt, so I thought that he might not notice it.

He slowly walked into the kitchen, looking and observing everything in the kitchen. From the way he was checking, I knew he wasn't impressed or pleased. He sat down at the head of the table. He looked up at me, which meant he wanted his dinner. So I walked over to the wok and emptied the contents onto his plate. The steam billowed up into his face as it fell onto his plate. He looked delighted at the food and licked his lips. He slowly picked up his fork, and I felt this was the longest few seconds of my life. Blaise placed the food into this mouth and chewed for a few seconds. I was waiting for the inevitable.

He sighed, I then looked down to my feet. I felt awful, I haven't performed my wifely duties appropriately. This made me scared, I started to shake in anger at myself and at the fear. I slowly walked over to the sink, placed the wok into the hot water and I started to scrub. I know for muggles, cleaning the wok is silly because it doesn't keep all the flavours. But I needed to do something to occupy the time while he ate. Scrubbing hard on the steel made me tired, making it look nice and clean. I could have done it magically but it would leave me standing there waiting for him to say something. That couldn't happen.

While I was cleaning I was too busy in thinking about how muggles didn't clean Woks that I didn't notice Blaise get up out of his seat. He slowly walked up behind me with his plate, looking back on it now it never made sense to me why he made more work for himself. While I was scrubbing the wok in pure concentration Blaise grabbed me from behind and pushed my head near the searing hot water. The ends of my hair was In the water telling me I was extremely close to having my face burnt off.

"Who do you think you are? Ruining the one thing I look forward to when getting home" Blaise screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to Blaise, I am sorry" I screamed back, squinting my eyes in desperation. My tears falling into the basin below me.

"I honestly don't know why I married you." He screamed back at me, pushing my head even closer to the water. He let go off me, but pushed me further aggressively into the counter. I continued to stare into the basin while he walked away. I had no idea where he was but I knew he had left the kitchen area. I put my hand up to my face feeling where the droplets had landed. It hurt so badly, I cried silent tears. If I screamed or made the slightest noise he would kill me in a heart beat.

I gained my composure, I stood up straight and continued to clean the plate that Blaise kindly gave back to me. I had a small smile on my face as I took myself to my happy place. Thinking of the times I spent with all my friends in Hogwarts. I then lifted the china plate from the bubbles and noticed that there was a small chip on it. I sighed, the china was beautiful.

I then continued to place all the china back into the dresser, along with the cutlery. People would proberly think I am crazy for just carrying on like normal. But this is normal for me. I placed all the items back into the dresser ready to be taken out again tomorrow. I then summoned the duster and I dusted the table so it was so shiny. Looking down onto the table and I saw that there were red blotches forming where the water had hit my face. I ignored it. My husband would fix it.

I heard the door to his office slam shut, I knew he wouldn't emerge from there for the next three to four hours. So I went to the fridge and pulled out a plate which was covered in tin foil. I prepared some food for myself early on today. The problem with my husband is that he didn't like to share his dinner with me. He prefers me to eat in a separate room from him or after him. He is the man of the house after all. I opened up the tin foil and there it was. Boring, plain cold pasta.

There I was sat on the floor eating from a plain plate and not a plate from my china collection. Eating like a pig. I never thought id being doing this when I got married. God forbid I fall pregnant too, I could never let a child live in this awful life I lead. And to be honest I think he would leave me if I did fall pregnant. I always thought he married me because I was the love of his life and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. But today I don't believe it. I think he only stays with me because I do the cleaning of the house and he can have sex with me anytime he wants.

I went into the living room and I sat down on the sofa. I wasn't allowed to put the tv on so I watched the blank screen for what seemed like hours. I heard Blaise open the door to his office. I cringed as he slammed the door again. There were loud footsteps on the marble staircase, this meant he was coming to get me. He emerged around the corner and stood in the doorway, he just stared at me. I looked in his eyes, hoping he would just tell me he loved me. But he didn't, instead he walked over to me and dragged me upstairs to our bedroom.

As he closed the door behind us, I stood there in the middle of the room clutching myself. Waiting for whatever he was going to do to me. He grabbed his wand and pointed it to my face. He said the incantation for hiding the things he did to me and he smiled then.

"There we go, my beautiful Hermione is back" I then smiled at his comment, I always knew the old Blaise was in there somewhere. "But darling, if you EVER!" he grabbed me by the shoulders at this point "if you EVER mess up my dinner like that I will shove your face deeper into that water" He looked sternly into my eyes.

"I understand, it will never happen again" I said in pure fear, at this point he started to remove his clothes, once he was fully naked he pushed me hard onto the bed. He aggressively took of my clothes, he didn't rip the clothes he just was rough when he wanted to make love. Once my top was off he removed my bra, leaving my womanly breasts in full view. He loved my breasts, it never made sense to me why. He continued to lick and touch my abdominal area. And he slowly kissed down to my button of my trousers. He ripped of my trousers and ripped of my underwear.

There I was, completely naked at his mercy. I loved making love to him, he is the only man I have ever been with. I just wish he wasn't so rough with me and would ask me if I wanted sex. Without making sure I was okay with the idea of having sex with him, he continued to pull me up onto him. I moaned and groaned my way through the ordeal, despite what people were proberly thinking at this point. I am not faking it. He truly knew how I liked it, and I in turn showed him verbally that I liked it. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back as he grunted his last grunt.

He didn't care about me, he just pushed me off him and climbed into his bed. I stood up from him and walked into the ensuite. I looked in the mirror and I thought to myself, What have I become?


	2. This Needs To Stop Now

**Chapter 2**

**This needs to stop now**

So here I am, sitting on the sofa staring at the blank tv. I needed to do something, I am super bored. What to do? I cant sit here all day waiting for Blaise to come home. I also cant sit here and wait because I need to keep my mind of what he did to me again yesterday.

I don't have many friends anymore unfortunately, Harry and Ron have busy Auror lives. And they were too busy to notice that I am in this toxic relationship. Many people are probably screaming at this text wondering why I haven't left him. I just cant leave him, I love him.

The only friend I actually have is the most unlikely of people, Pansy Parkinson. She is Blaise's close friend and he trusts her enough to allow her to come around the house whenever she wanted. He doesn't allow many people to do that. Many people meaning, Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the gang. The last time I saw them all together was probably my wedding day, which was three years ago. Sad I know. Pansy has many theories to why I am always sad and never the chirpy person I was three years ago. She does now and then think its because of Blaise but she wont admit it. How can she? Her best friend hurting her other best friend? She wouldn't believe it. And probably accuse me of lying.

This is why I cant leave, I have far to much to loose. I have tried to leave on many occasions, most of those times I came back or he found me. He also knows whenever I leave that ill come back. Everytime I come back home he is always sitting nonchalantly on the sofa. Waiting for me, he smiles and then turns back into the same Blaise.

I bet many people are asking themselves right now why I come back. Its pretty simple, I feel ive lost all of my old friends. The first few times I left Blaise, I always ran to Pansy's apartment. She would always convince me to go back to him or at least think about it before actually divorcing him.

I have also seen a lawyer about what would happen if I decided to divorce Blaise. Because I only have a small fortune myself, I wouldn't be able to out- lawyer Blaise. He has the best lawyers in the world working for him. And divorcing him would leave me extremely poor.

I look around the beautifully decorated living area, the photos on the walls were all lies. I looked at the most prominent picture. It was of me and Blaise on our wedding day, standing in front of a church just after saying our vows. I was all smiles, little did I know that a hour later he would turn into the man he is right this moment.

_Hermione sat at the head of the table with a huge smile on her face. She was the most happiest person in the world right now. She married the man of her dreams and he was such a hunk too. Hermione never considered herself pretty, so she was shocked when Blaise asked her out on a date and then even more shocked when he wanted to marry her._

_Blaise was chatting away in the corner to Draco Malfoy, they were in a deep conversation. Draco grabbed Blaise's arm to stop him from walking away from him. Hermione was busy smiling and chatting away to Ginny to notice the heated conversation in the corner._

"_Draco I cant, I really cant have him here!!" Blaise sneered at Draco, in a low audible register. _

"_Potter is her best friend, what do you expect?!" Draco countered back at him, keeping a firm grip on Blaise's arm._

"_I know he wants her, I cant have him looking at her like he is right this moment!" Blaise said and tilting his head towards where Harry Potter was sitting, he was sat next to Ginny and he was sitting listening to Hermione's word with a smile on his face. _

"_What the hell is wrong with that?!" Draco said back to his angry friend._

"_That's the look men give women they fancy" He said,_

"_Grow up Blaise, Potter is dating Ginny. He has no interest in Hermione! You have clouded your judgement" Draco retorted back._

_The two men were only noticed by pansy, she was watching in pure curiosity. Being a typical woman she loves to hear good gossip and she knew that whatever they were disagreeing about was worth to hear. But she knew that it wasn't clever to go up to them, so she cast a spell and was listening in to the conversation. She heard it all, she was shocked. She knew Blaise was the possesive and jealous type but she thought he had grown out of it since meeting Hermione. Obviously she was wrong. She was worried from this moment on, she looked over to Hermione who was blissfully unaware that a man she married has a personal demon within him. _

_Blaise shrugged off Draco's grip and stormed over to where Hermione was sitting. He sat down next to her and took a huge gulp of fire whiskey and scowled at Harry. Harry looked back at him with a confused look on his face. Draco looked at Harry and imitated a drunk person behind Blaise. Which then made Harry feel better._

_The wedding reception from then on out went well, Blaise quickly became drunk and ignored Harry. Which helped everyone. But it didn't help that jealous demon brewing within Blaise. Hermione retreated back to her hotel suite, in the hopes of suprising Blaise. She opened the suite's doors and there sat Blaise on the bed fiddling with rose petals._

_He looked up at Hermione, she looked concerned. He looked really upset. She scrambled over to him and knelt down in front of him. _

"_Blaise, whats wrong?" She asked. _

"_This!" He screamed and his hand came straight across her face._

I shake my head at that memory all the time, I hate to think about it. Why didn't I take that as a sign to get out of this relationship. Here I sat again pondering on what to do with my day, but my thoughts were stopped when Pansy appratated directly in my living room.

"Pansy!" I said in pure shock, "You scared the life out of me!" I shouted at her.

"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to frighten you" She said to me, she slowly walked over to the sofa I was sat on. Pansy sat slowly down next to me, she knows any quick movements make me flinch or recoil in terror. Because she had came into the home so unannounced I didn't have time to do a spell to cover the bruises on my arms and face.

She moved my body around to face her, I looked down at my hands. Fiddling with my finger nails were always a common occurrence in these situations. I looked up slowly to meet my friends worried eyes. Pansy has definitely turned into a beauty since Hogwarts. She was tall and slim, with dark wavy hair. She looked mysteriously beautiful all the time with no effort. It never made sense to me why Blaise never married Pansy over me. She is beautiful.

Pansy slowly reached out to put a hand on my face, she gracefully touched my cheek and slowly caressed the burns on my face from the hot water last night.

"Honey, what did you do to him?" I looked up at her, in disbelief. Why do people instantly think its something I did. "I didn't mean it like that Mione, I mean. What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I accidentally burnt my face. I was scrubbing the plates to hard and water splashed into my face. Blaise was concerned" Pansy wasn't really buying it, but she accepted it. She didn't want to admit her best friend is hurting me.

"Okay honey, lets do something fun!" Pansy said, she always proclaimed this whenever she wanted to change the subject. "We can go up to your room and try on all those expensive dresses Blaise always buys you. And we can then do our make up and hair. It will be soooo much fun!" Pansy squealed in delight.

I slowly accepted this, Pansy liked to express her excitement by clapping and squealing. The only way to stop this is to go along with whatever she wanted. I stood up and walked with her to mine and Blaise's bedroom.

The bedroom itself is exquisite, it is such a big room and takes up most of the first floor. The walls are dark red with dark wood. And we had a huge double bed up against the main wall. Which delightfully picked up the morning sunshine from the floor to ceiling windows which overlooked the gardens below. To my right was a walk in wardrobe, to me though it was another room. It was no where near a wardrobe because the room was huge. It was full of my clothes. Blaise had a separate wardrobe which was directly to my right next to the bathroom.

Pansy opened the door to the wardrobe and we both walked. Circling the entire room was racks of clothes. Dresses to the left, and normal everyday clothes to the right with my shoes at the bottom of the room along with my expensive jewellery. Blaise loved to buy me new things, especially after our fights. It was his way of buying me back. It didn't really work, but I pretended it does. Otherwise god knows what will happen to me.

Pansy loves my clothes, I have no idea why. She owns some beautiful clothes. Most she bought with her own fortune. But I think she envies me because I have a man that buys me things that I like. But to be honest I am jealous of her, I wish I could buy my own clothes. Me and Blaise have a shared bank account at Gringotts. But if I spend over 100 galleons he get angry, and he becomes suspicious. Technically I am extremely well off, I share ownership to Blaise's millions but I just cant touch it without him getting angry at me.

Pansy noticed some new dresses, she picked the one I really liked. It was a black satin ball gown, it hung of the hanger like a sheet of water. It was beautiful. It had a halter top which then left the back on display. It was a beautiful gown. Pansy motioned me to get undressed so I could put it on. I did so and I was taking off my top Pansy shrieked in terror as she noticed the bruises on my back in the mirror. But she composed herself and walked towards me. She took me by the shoulders and looked me deep in the eyes.

"You need to tell a Auror" She said to me. This is the first time Pansy has realised something is wrong and admitted it. She looked at me in complete worry. I have never seen this side to Pansy. Normally she shakes tales of terror away or pretends she hasn't seen my bruises or wont accept that Blaise hurts me.

"I cant" I said back sadly, Pansy turned my body around and my eyes met my image in the mirror. She was right. The bruises looked awful. Because I normally cover them up with spells, I don't normally notice them. I can feel the pain just don't normally see them. There was a huge dark purple bruise covering my right ribcage. This is where Blaise kicked me once, he didn't mean it of course. It was just a silly argument, and he apologised. Pansy is just being silly.

"Hermione Zabini, you need to tell someone. You cannot live your life like this anymore!" She said to me. I nodded, but I looked down to my feet. She put a hand under my chin to make me look at myself in the mirror. The girl I was looking at wasn't me. I couldn't accept that it was me. My dark hair cascaded down to my lower back, it was long but it was very ratty. I don't look after it very well. I had lost weight since Hogwarts and now my body is slim and I don't have much of a figure because of it. I look ill.

"Pansy, I am not sure what your insinuating about Blaise. But your wrong" I lied. She wasn't convinced at all and she looked at me with disappointment.

"Hermione, all you need to do is pop down to the Auror Department and speak to someone there. The world has changed, the wizarding world has evolved. They will help you. Blaise will be punished!" Pansy pushed, she truly meant all this. For the first time my friend was trying to help me.

"Okay, ill do it tomorrow" I said to her, I wasn't lying at this point. I wanted to see what would happen if I told on Blaise.

The house elf, Sparky. Cracked into the room and he looked up at Pansy. He didn't look into her eyes, as that was rude but he looked away and said.

"Miss Parkinson, I just received a Owl from your mother. She would like to see you right this moment" He shivered in terror and cracked away. Pansy then looked at me with a sincere look on her face.

"Do you promise me you will go and see a Auror tomorrow?" She said,

"I will, I promise you" I said to her, with a small smile creeping on my face. Maybe I can get out of this relationship.

She then smiled at me, put the dress back onto the rail and apparated out of the wardrobe to her mother. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could get help. Now that Pansy was realising what goes on in my marriage, maybe I can become more of a stronger person and leave him for good. I felt a butterfly in my stomach, I was excited to see if I could get out of this. For the first time in years, I am excited.

I then opened the wardrobe door and there he stood. Looking back at me. He looked angry. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down at the floor. I have learnt to not speak in these situations and to just listen.

"So I come home in the hopes of spending my dinner with my wife. I then hear voices in our bedroom." He sighed. "Lets just say, I heard everything Hermione!" He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"I was just humouring her, I am not going to see a auror tomorrow!!" I retorted back, this time I was angry. Which is something I don't normally do, but the new found confidence from Pansy's visit has made this new pot of rebellion brew inside of me.

"Are you shouting at me?!" Blaise screamed back, this time he came straight up to me. I backed up against the door to the wardrobe. He then looked down at me, there was probably about a centimetre gap between us.

"I am not shouting at you, I am sticking up for myself. I am sick of you treating me like this. I AM YOUR WIFE!" I immediately regretted this, but more words came out of my mouth. " I am not your personal doormat!"

This angered him, he pulled me by the hair which forced me to my knees. He had a firm grasp on my hair, he pulled on it more which made me scream in pain.

"How dare you!" He screamed at me, he violently pushed me to the floor. I lay in the foetal position while he kicked me hard. I didn't scream or make a noise. I accepted my punishment. Blood seeped from my mouth and my ribs broke again after already being broken many times. He then took out his wand, I knew what was going to happen. So I squinted my eyes tightly.

"CRUCIO!" I screamed in agony, tears rolling down my face and blood running from my mouth onto the carpet. Then the pain suddenly stopped, I panted quickly and I spat out some blood onto the carpet. He then crouched down to my level. "This is what happens, we have a powerful love Hermione. This is all it is sweetheart. I love you more than anything in this world. I get angry like this because I love you." he then lightly touched my cheek and brushed away my tears. He then whispered, "I love you"

Suddenly everything went black.


	3. Him

**Chapter 3**

**Him**

I awoke with the smell of herbal tea intoxicating my nose. My eyes felt extremely heavy and opening them was becoming a extreme difficulty. Sparky the house elf was standing next to the bed with a tray which had a cup of herbal tea on it. He smiled.

Sparky always looked after me, no matter what happened to me he always prefers me over Blaise and will always stick up for me no matter what. Which often leads to Blaise hurting Sparky.

"Morning miss, you took quite a turn yesterday. Master Zabini was naughty again wasn't he?" Sparky wondered, he then levitated the cup to my hands.

"Blaise and me had a little argument again, nothing to worry yourself over" I said, and I sat up to sip on the tea. I loved this flavour, it was strawberry and it always made me feel a bit better.

"Miss Parkinson came to see you last night, but you were asleep so I told her to come back in a few days. But Master Zabini got angry with her. Not sure what about but there was a lot of yelling" Sparky informed me.

I moved up a little bit and I winced in pain, my ribs hurt. Sparky looked at me and flicked his finger. This burning sensation went through my body and then the pain went away.

"Thank you Sparky" I smiled at him, he then turned away from me and allowed me to get out of the bed and get dressed. He had laid down a pair of jeans and a white top for me to wear. I sighed and picked up my wand. I placed the charm on my body to make sure no one would see any bruises or scars.

Sparky then turned to me, and decided to tell me something that he normally tells me. What Blaise will be doing for the day. "Master Zabini will be in the office till about 10 tonight, there has been a big drop in market share for his company. I wouldn't expect him home till after then. Also I hope you don't mind, but I owled the ministry this morning and ive got you a appointment to see a auror about Master Zabini" He then looked at me with a worry on his face.

"Sparky I don't need to see a auror" I laughed,

"But miss, you need to." he said and walked up to me but then back away knowing that house elves are suppose to be invisible. "Please at least do this for Miss Parkinson. She is the person who told me to do it"

Then everything came back to me, everything she said to me last night and what I said to her I would do. Should I? or shouldn't I?

What he did to me last night has suppressed all that new found confidence and now I don't want to speak to a auror about it. And besides Harry and Ron are Aurors. They could find out to easily.

As if reading my mind, Sparky then said "Change your appearance miss" I never thought about this before.

I then smiled down at Sparky.

*

Here I was, sat in the waiting room for the Auror office. If I was sat here looking like Hermione Zabini many questions would be raised. Many. It scared me to think that if anyone wanted to they could put a non concealment charm on this room and all my secrets would pour out all over everyone.

I am a very famous person. Unfortunately I get followed by press wanting to know about mine and Blaise's marriage. Behind all the smiles and laughter there is a warped marriage. But the press use us as an example of a perfect relationship. It makes me laugh.

So here I am, I glance to the window and I can see my reflection. I had bright blonde hair, freckles covering my pale skin. Bright blue eyes and a slim but curvy frame. I looked like every mans dream. I was not looking forward to this. But at least my identity is hidden. Ill be using a name of a old muggle friend of mine. Lucy Meadows, she was a bitch but at least she can help me right now.

I fiddled with my hands, and I looked up to see people staring at me. I truly made people stare, but because I look like a model. Suddenly the door opened and a receptionist said rather loudly, "Miss Meadow's, Room 3"

I stood up and thanked her politely by smiling at her, she pointed to the room down the hall. I walked slowly and as soon as I approached I took a deep breath. Knocked and walked in.

Behind a large mahogany desk sat, Draco Malfoy. I groaned in frustration, out of the hundreds of Aurors I get my husbands best friend!! Typical. He looked up and smiled, he also seemed to be knocked out by my image. Little did he know that it was me under this façade. He stood up and took my hand and shook it strongly.

I sat down on a rather comfortable seat, he smiled at me and said, "So what brings you here today Miss Meadows" He smiled.

"Erm, its hard to just say out loud. Its difficult" I said, looking down at my hands.

"Its okay, whatever you tell me is in strict confidence. I literally cant speak about anything, my mouth wouldn't let me" I then remembered something Harry told me after coming back after Auror training. The Auror cant speak about their clients, even if they tried it would burn their mouths. They can only speak about it with permission of the person in question.

"ok……" I looked down, "What would happen if I told you, ….." I paused, I sighed loudly. "If I told you, that my husband hurts me" I then looked up with a look of hope on my face.

He sat back into his chair, tapped his chin and then sat forward again. He then took out a quill and then said.

"I need you to remember every time he hit you, and I need you to tell me right this moment. I will get him prosecuted" He said to me, I then sighed again. Not completely feeling fulfilled by this.

"What would happen if he got prosecuted, what would happen to me?"

"You would get a divorce as soon as he is found guilty. You are then entitled to half of his fortune which would then help you to rehabilitate from him. You would then be safe." He said to me, he looked me deep in the eyes. I see that look on pansy's face too, it's a look of pity and I cant stand it.

"What would happen to him?"

"He would be looking at 10 years in Azkaban"

"But my husband is very well off, he could get a decent lawyer to get him out of prison? Right ?" I asked, I already knew the answer but I needed to hear it out loud.

"Unfortnately yes. But you would still be entitled to his fortune." I groaned at his answer. I knew instantly that me reporting Blaise would lead to me buggered either way. He would get out of Azkaban within a year and would straight for me. Or if he does the full 10 years, while he is inside will send people to kill me. I cant win either way.

At this realisation, I stood up instantly and made my way for the door. He locked it with a swish of his wand. I turned, I was scared. Was he going to hurt me just like Blaise?

"Don't worry, I did that so you can hear me say my last thing." He then looked. "I will make sure that he wont land a hand on you anymore. It will be my mission. I need you to reveal your identity though. I know that's not you. But I understand that you don't want people to find out. So this rouses the suspicion about who your husband is. But I wont ask, it will be down to you to tell me who you really are." Draco said, he truly had changed since Hogwarts. After failing to kill Dumbledore he realised that being a death eater isn't something he should do. He grew up basically and I admired him for it. But I still think he is a arse. He treats all his women like dirt but they accept it. Bit of a hypocrite actually dealing with my abuse situation because he treats women like dirt still.

As Hermione, Draco treats me nice. He always looked out for me from the beginning of mine and Blaise's relationship. Were friends, not good friends but friends. He treats me nice and I treat him nice. I just wish he treated his women better. And to stop playing about with different women. Makes me sick.

"Listen, Mr Malfoy" He stopped me.

"Its Draco"

"Okay, Draco. I cant tell you who I am just yet. I need to be invisible for a while so I can asses the situation. He will kill me if he found out I was here today." He then looked at me with that pity face. I then started to think about Draco, I cant even imagine what would happen if Draco knew it was me. He would be devastated.

"I am truly sorry for you to have to deal with him every day of your life. But seriously, you don't have to put up with this anymore" He put his hands on my shoulders as a act of comfort but I shivered to his touch and I looked to the floor. He instantly took his hands away as if he was burnt. "I am so sorry"

"Its okay, just find it difficult to deal with a man touching me without hurting me that's all" I smiled a half smile.

"Okay, well all I need you to do. Is write down all the times he has physically or mentally hurt you. And owl them to me. And ill assess it for you to see if you have a strong case." He said to me, I looked up at him and smiled. For the first time in years I felt some hope was left in my life. Finally.

"ill see what I can do, expect a lot of mail" I said with a small smile. He nodded and opened the door for me.

I walked away from that office feeling better about myself. Maybe I can get rid of him, but then again I love him. I cant just leave the love of my life. As I walked out of the ministry I assessed it all in my head. What would I do after I leave him? I don't have a career, I don't have any friends, I don't have a home. I would be a nobody.

Then to my horror, Blaise was waiting at the front desk. He was shouting at the woman because his appointment to see a ministry lawyer was rescheduled. I then glanced in the reflection of a lift, and I sighed. I forgot I looked like someone else. I smiled. I could walk past him without the fear of him shouting or hurting me.

There was a slight skip in my step as I walked away past him, but the woman wanted to spoil that.

"Miss Meadows!!, Miss!" She shouted, I slowly turned. "You need to sign out!" She shouted back.

I walked over to the desk, and I looked Blaise right in the eyes. He smiled at me, he casually leaned against the desk and looked me up and down slowly. I then even saw a small lick of the lips. I was grossed out. Why would he do that? He is suppose to only have eyes for me!

I quickly signed my name against the time I left the ministry and the woman thanked me quietly this time. I gave her a slight evil look for making me stand near him. I cant deal with this right now. And to my horror he spoke to me.

"Damn, I wish my wife looked like you" he said to me, he looked me up and down again. At this point I looked him in the eyes and said without fear.

"Then I suggest you go home to your wife and leave me alone. I am way out of your league my friend" I said, I was extremely happy inside of me. I had given the best comeback, he wouldn't be able to say anything to that.

"Oooh a challenge." I then grimaced at this notion.

_Draco's POV_

After seeing a lovely woman I decided to pack it all in for the day. Get a bottle of wine and just drink all night. What a long horrible day. The worst to deal with today had to be the woman who is abused by her husband. Who would hurt such a nice lady. I know that façade wasn't her but her personality was enough for me to be heartbroken by it.

She reminded me so much of a friend, bit like Hermione actually. Very quiet but at the same time strong minded. I smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway into the main section of the ministry.

I noticed Lucy walking back to the desk looking disgruntled. I must sort out that angry receptionist out. She is always rude and I cant have her shouting at fragile people either. This ticked me off. That's why I was watching and making sure she didn't do anything to upset the woman.

I then noticed Blaise at the desk. Why was he in the ministry? I thought to myself. Such a strange man, he isn't the most predictable man in the world. After observing for a while I noticed that Blaise was obviously being inappropriate because he shouldn't be looking at other women like that. Ever. Seeing as he is married now and in love with Hermione Granger.

Blaise slowly bent down and whispered something in Lucy's ear and I noticed she quivered at his touch and his words. It was strange considering she has never met him before. Blaise normally makes women fall to their knees and bow down to him. So it was strange to see her quiver.

I carried on walking towards Blaise, I couldn't ignore him now. I best say hello.

"Hey Blaise" I said slowly and tired.

"Heeey Draco! How are you?!" He exclaimed back to me rather excitedly. Lucy however was slowly backing away from us.

"I am great thanks, you?" I asked him. Blaise nodded and then said to me.

"Yeah I am great. Not seen you for about 2 weeks now. You must come round for dinner tomorrow night. Hermione will cook up something nice for us" he seemed extra enthusiastic, maybe he was trying to impress Lucy.

"I would love to" I said, despite the fact that my friend is a arse. I do love him like a brother. He has looked after me after so many years. "I best be off, I have a appointment to see a lady" I then winked at him. I didn't have a lady waiting for me at home, women don't wait for me. Women come at my beck and call, they never wait.

"Oh how I miss that" Blaise pondered. After he said that though he looked directly at Lucy. As if saying he would like to miss that with her. But I shrugged it off, he wouldn't cheat on the perfect wife.

"right well, I shall see you tomorrow night then, Say Hello to Hermione for me" I said to him.

I slowly walked away from him and aparated out of the ministry and into my apartment. I sighed at the thought of seeing a happy married couple tomorrow. Damn they are so lucky.


	4. Not So Perfect After All

_Chapter 4_

_Not so perfect after all_

_**I sat up from my bed, I had been up for at least 10 minutes but I was lying thinking about tonights fesitivites. What will happen? Draco Malfoy the auror helping me is going to be eating dinner with us. A strange notion.**_

_**Blaise stirred in his sleep, I smiled down at him. He hadn't shouted at me last night. He got home and treated me like a princess like he used to. He has good days like that now and then, very rare though. He came home and planted a kiss on my head and offered to make his own dinner. It was nice. The moments like that keep me from being strong and up and leave him. He can be a prince now and then, and when he is I fall in love all over again.**_

_**And the thing that is strange is that when he is super nice to me, we don't have sex. He doesn't want to, its really odd. He only likes to have sex after he has hurt me. **_

_**I got up from the bed and with a flick of my wand I was dressed for the day. I was wearing a white blouse with smart tailored pants. I needed to dress nicely for Blaise. As it was a Saturday he would be home all day. So I needed to present myself nicely for him.**_

_**I walked down the large grand staircase and I was greeted by sparky. He smiled at me and then handed me a list of things I need to get done before Draco would come around. **_

_**The list said, which was wrote by Blaise last night.**_

_**1 - Flower arrangements**_

_**2 - Start cooking the meal**_

_**3 - Dress provocatively **_

_**4 - Behave**_

_**I wandered into the dining area of the house the large room was beautifully decorated with paintings, mirrors and flowers. I needed to change the flowers to suit the mood. At the moment the flowers looked like a wedding, it needed to be more casual and less romantic so I changed the flowers to White Lilies. **_

_**Having Sparky help me was great, he was the best house elf in the world, if it was up to me he would be released by now but its not down to me. Unfortunately. Sparky put the chicken in the oven so it would be cooking slowly for the rest of the day, he also kept his eye out on it too. Sparky also helped me with the dessert which would be chocolate cake. **_

_*****_

_**7pm**_

_**Draco would be arriving within a matter of minutes, I stood at the door ready to welcome him to our home. There I stood with a black Herve Leger dress. It is a muggle designer dress, not my taste at all. It was a bandage type of material and it stuck to my body badly, also the dress had cut outs showing my stomach area and my neck. It would be nice to some people but its definitely not my taste. I like romantic beautiful dresses not revealing short dresses but its Blaise's taste and not mine.**_

_**Blaise stood next to me as we waited for Draco, he placed a hand on my lower back in a protective manner. We both then turned our attention to a loud Crack outside the door, Draco is here. We then both heard a loud knock on the door. I walked up to the door slowly and opened it with a smile on my face. **_

_**There he stood, beautiful. He truly was a good looking man. Short blonde hair which moved delicately with every move he made. He was wearing a muggle black suit with a black shirt on underneath.**_

"_**Good evening Hermione" He said and I put out my hand for him to kiss. It was a nice gesture which every high standing pureblood does. He then turned to Blaise, "Good evening Blaise" And they both shook hands.**_

_**Sparky led the way to the dining room where we all took our seats, Blaise at the head of the table naturally and I was on his left and Draco was sat opposite me. **_

_**I felt good about tonight.**_

_*****_

_**Draco's POV**_

_**Here I was sat opposite Hermione with Blaise at the head of the table. They seemed happy but not as happy as they were. I havent seen them as a couple in months, only ever seeing Blaise. I hardly ever see Hermione.**_

_**Perhaps their marriage isn't exactly perfect as people make them out to be. Hermione didn't seem happy in that dress, it showed her body off but she obviously didn't like that. I also didn't like the look on her either, it just didn't seem like her. She looked tired and fed up as she pushed her peas around her plate. She had hardly ate much and she only drank butterbeer where as me and Blaise drank expensive fire whiskey. **_

_**Blaise was rambling on about muggle golf and how great it is for the soul. Blaise loves muggle things, he loves to watch movies and loves muggle food. It was strange because back in school he hated everything do with muggles. Maybe Hermione had a influence on him. Besides that I pretended that I was listening to him but all the time I was watching Hermione. She looked miserable, she was slouched in her seat and just wasn't talking much so once Blaise took a sip of his drink I took the opportunity to ask her a question.**_

"_**So Hermione, are you going to train to be a healer soon? I remember you telling me on your wedding day you wanted to become one" I asked nicely, Blaise snapped his head around to Hermione's direction. She look shocked that I even asked her a question. She sat up straight and said.**_

"_**erm, I am not sure right now. I am taking time out to be a wife" She said, I knew that wasn't the truth. Something was stopping her living her dreams, and this frustrated me. Blaise looked relieved by her answer and he settled back in his seat.**_

"_**Perhaps being a healer would be great for you. You can be a wife and a healer too" I said, this annoyed Blaise highly to which he spoke before she had a chance.**_

"_**Hermione likes to be a housewife, don't you darling?" He asked her, she nodded shyly.**_

"_**Oh okay." I said looking down at my food, contemplating my next question. "Potter is always asking about you Hermione" I said to her.**_

_**This struck something within her, her head shot up and she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She seemed struck by emotion by this. As if she couldn't believe that he was asking me about her. Blaise hid behind his goblet of fire whiskey and I smiled at her.**_

"_**Really? How Is he?" She asked politely.**_

"_**He is great, He has asked Ginny to marry him." She seemed over come by emotion when I told her that, I would have thought that she knew. "Didn't you know?"**_

_**Blaise spoke for her this time. "Hermione and Harry have grown apart. He doesn't have the time for her anymore" I started to get angry by having Blaise answer all her questions. It rattled me up a bit. **_

_**Through out the meal from then on out Blaise did most of the talking. Chatting about his business and how well it is doing. He also avoided any questions directed at Hermione, turning what I ask her into something to do with him. **_

_**Hermione would sit there hardly eating her food and seemed down a little bit. She would look at me now and then and turn her eyes away from me in a way that shows me that she is upset. I always remembered her as being a happy independent girl who would not allow a man dictate her life. Obviously I was wrong. She sighed really loudly which made Blaise shot a look at her, she stood up and left the room to go and get some more fire whiskey. **_

" _**Is Hermione okay?" I asked nicely, **_

" _**Yeah she is fine, she is a bit down because were trying for a baby" Blaise said, Hermione heard this because her head popped around the corner. She seemed a bit confused. " Isn't that right Darling?" **_

"_**Erm yes" She asked, she seemed confused by Blaise so she obviously went along with whatever he said.**_

_**After dinner we moved on into the living room to carry on our night. The house elf served us a choice of liquors and chocolates. Hermione chose the most strong drink and necked it back quickly. I never saw her as a drinker. She smiled at me when she noticed I was watching her. I really want to know why she is intriguing me today, something has changed within her that makes me want to know more. **_

_**Hermione was sat next to Blaise on the sofa and I sat opposite on another sofa. The fire crackled next to us and the orange glow from the fire lit Hermione up beautifully. It made her look beautiful even though she was in a horrible dress.**_

_**Blaise had a hand on her leg in a protective manner, if you noticed he had a firm grip on her leg. It was strange. **_

"_**So Draco, Any women in your life at the moment?" Blaise asked, he winked too.**_

" _**Erm you used the right word, women. I have many in my life at the moment Blaise. You know what I am like" It is true, I had so many women and I can call them up whenever I want and they will come to my beck and call. But I am not happy. In fact I am miserable.**_

"_**Nice, Your such a player" Blaise yet again winked.**_

" _**You should settle down Draco" Hermione said, this unnerved Blaise. He quickly turned his head towards her direction.**_

" _**He is happy Hermione flitting from one woman to the other. it's a mans dream" Blaise responded, I saw he dug his nails into her leg. Hermione stood up and then said,**_

" _**Excuse me" She said politely, and she disappeared. Probably going to the toilet.**_

" _**What is going on between you and Hermione?" I asked Blaise**_

"_**What do you mean Draco?, Were fine" He lied**_

"_**You wont let her speak Blaise!" I pressed further. **_

" _**Draco your not married and you haven't even been in a long relationship so you don't understand that we cant be lovey dovey all the time." Blaise said, this hurt a little bit.**_

"_**Touché." I replied**_

"_**Excuse me" Blaise said and he left the room too. Here I was sat on a sofa waiting for both of them to come back. But because I was alone I had time to think. A lot didn't make sense to me. I know I haven't seen them both for a while but something has changed. I sighed.**_

_*****_

_**Hermione's POV**_

_**I sat on the toilet seat looking directly in the mirror opposite me. I wasn't crying nor was I upset. I just wanted some time to myself. Everything was coming to a boil, Draco is intelligent it wont take him long to put two and two together.**_

_**I sighed to myself, I needed to get out of this situation. I looked down to my thigh where Blaise had his hand. There was very distinctive nail marks on my leg, he gripped it hard whenever I said something I shouldn't have. Because of the fire whiskey, it gave me courage to speak out. Which enrages Blaise.**_

_**But the one thing I cant quite understand is Blaise's reference to us trying for a baby. I wouldn't want a baby in this toxic relationship. And I know he doesn't want children, especially with me. Probably a excuse for my miserable mood. **_

_**I heard two loud knocks on the bathroom door followed by a booming voice.**_

"_**Hermione Jane Zabini" He said loud and authorative. I shivered.**_

_**I stood up and walked to the door, opening it for him and pushed the door back on me causing me to whimper. He closed the door behind us and looked at me.**_

"_**What are you doing? Draco is getting suspicious because of your behaviour. Cheer up before I loose my temper with you" **_

" _**I am sorry" I said to him. He then grabbed my arm, opened the door and pushed me out of the bathroom. He followed me, still with a firm grip on my arm. **_

_**To our horror Draco was stood at the bottom of the staircase, he obviously saw Blaise shove me out of the bathroom and he is now looking confused at the way Blaise had a hold of me. Blaise slowly let go of my arm and I looked down to the floor. **_


	5. Destruction Of Fame?

**Chapter 5**

**Destruction of Fame?**

Over the past few weeks since seeing them both I became more and more suspicious of what was going on. Perhaps they were arguing about something? Probably nothing, and I probably just saw the end of a argument.

Here I am sat at my large broad desk looking at old Daily Prophet clippings. All off Hermione and Blaise. They are celebrities, more so than I am. But my celebrity status is because of my money and of the amount of women I bed. The playboy.

Each clipping is interesting, more so than they ever were to me. I saw one that peeked my interest.

_Honeymoon or Honeydont? _

_Rita Skeeter._

_According to sources at the "Sunshine hotel" Hermione and Blaise had a huge argument in their honeymoon suite. _

_Waiters noticed Blaise was a in a foul mood most of his wedding reception and retreated upstairs at about 12 pm. Hermione followed about 15 minutes later. _

_Is it a lovers spat? Or destruction of love? _

I hated Rita Skeeter with all my heart, she was cruel to everyone. I glanced at all the photos of Hermione, every single one of them was when she arrived at the ministry or shopping in Diagon Alley. She seemed rattled by the press, before her marriage she loved the press. She was happy to give them a smile and a wave. But after she got married all the pictures of her seemed horrible. She seems depressed and fed up most of the time. And her body language seemed as if she was uncomfortable.

My focus was disrupted by a loud knock on the door to my office. I called out to the noise and the door opened. There he stood, King Potter. I grimaced when I saw him enter my office. I quickly placed files over the paper clippings and he walked into my office.

"Yes Potter?"

"I know you saw Hermione two weeks ago, Rita Skeeter told me" I grimaced at her name. "How is she?" He asked me

"She is well, she asked about you but I refused to talk about you to her" I laughed.

"Grow up Malfoy, I need to know if she is okay. I havent seen her in years"

"Not my problem Potter, You should stay in contact with your friends"

"I tried, I would apparate to Zabini Manor and he would tell me she isn't up to seeing me or is out or ill." He said to me, at this point he sat down on the chair opposite me. I leaned back into my chair, I knew he was about to tell me more. I was intrigued.

"And if I ever owl her the post would come back to me with no explanation to why. I just want to know what is going on. Me and Ginny want to invite her to our wedding. But I cant get to her for obvious reasons."

"This is going somewhere isn't it?" I asked

"I am asking you to do a favour, I need to you give her the invitation for me. Your obviously allowed to see her" At those last worst it hit me, Blaise was stopping Harry seeing Hermione, all over his obsessive theory of Harry being in love with Hermione.

"I cant promise much, I don't get invited around much either. But I know Pansy does so ill get her to help" I said, I was willing to help Potter because I was determined to understand what is going on within their marriage. Am I nosy? Perhaps. But I need to do this.

"Thanks Malfoy" He then handed me a paper invite with Hermione's name scrawled on the front in gold letters.

Harry was just standing up when my next client, it was Lucy. I smiled when she came into the room. She noticed Harry, and seemed happy to see him. But most people do anyway because he is Saint Potter.

"I best leave you too it, don't forget to do it please. Were getting married in a months time" Harry said sternly. He looked at Lucy and smiled and left the room.

"Well hello Lucy, How are you?" I asked.

*

Hermione's POV

"I am good thanks" I said to him politely. I was still in shock off seeing Harry. I miss him so much its unreal. I noticed Draco put a piece of parchment away that Harry gave him. I slowly sat down opposite him and I dumped down a file full of paper.

Draco looked at me confused, he slowly opened up the file and his eyes opened wide.

"its all there, every single thing he has done. Including dates. My house elf helped with the dates. I remember everything because its not something you can easily forget"

"Wow, this will be great to help us prosecute him" Draco said slowly, "Your house elf might have to be a witness in court. Do you think he will do it?"

I nodded

"Great, But obviously I am going to need to know who you are"

I shook my head violently, " I cant tell you. I really cant. I don't even think I am ready to do this. I just wanted to you to read all that over and see if I have a case"

"Lucy, you will have a case, seriously. There is enough evidence in here to lock him away for life" Draco said sternly.

I watched him as he sifted through the endless amount of parchment, I then noticed some paper clippings on his desk. They all consisted of me, Hermione. I raised a eyebrow in wonderment, what is he doing? I though to myself.

" I best go now, my husband is waiting for me" I said nicely to him.

He looked up and said his goodbye, and I left the office. I closed the door behind me and leant against the wall of his office. I was overcome with confusion on what to do with myself. Should I do this?

4 hours later

So it had been 4 hours since I saw Draco. It was about 6 pm and I knew Blaise would be home any time now. Sparky offered to do his dinner tonight so I can rest a bit. I sat in the kitchen waiting for my husband to return home.

Suddenly there was a direct Crack in the kitchen, normally Blaise would apparate outside the doorstep so I would open the door for him

To my absolute horror it was Ron. He looked accomplished by what he had achieved.

"Oh my god I cracked it" He said out loud.

"RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you come in here unannounced" I screamed back in pure terror, I looked at the clock. Any minute now.

"Ginny managed to waver those apparation barriers, I thought id have to walk to your house not directly land inside" Ron said happily

"You have to go Ron, Blaise will be home any moment" I said

"So? He wont mind a old friend visiting you" He said back to me, Sparky looked at me with pure worry. The clock on the wall said it was 6 pm. Blaise would be home any moment. This wouldn't look good.

"You have to go Ron!" I pushed. He approached me and put his arms out, I think he wanted a hug. I put my arms out too, I wanted to hug him. I missed him so much. We stood there in a embrace, and then I heard Sparky whimpering. We broke the embrace and I looked at the front door, there he stood. Blaise stood there with his briefcase looking directly at us.

"Hey there Blaise, How are you?" Ron asked, little did he know that Blaise hated him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise asked rudely.

"Came to visit Hermione. Not seen her in years" Ron said back.

"Could you please leave. I need to speak to my wife" with those words Sparky whimpered slightly, he then disappeared. Ron listened to him and kissed me on the cheek and disappeared with a Crack.

My breathing got extremely laboured, I was extremely scared. I was panicking as he walked up to me slowly. He threw his briefcase to the floor with a loud thud. I wondered where Sparky went for a split second. He normally tries to stop Blaise. My breathing quickened and I backed away from Blaise as he came closer to me. Because I was backing away my back met the kitchen island. Nowhere to run.

"You broke the barrier didn't you, so you could see your annoyance of a friend!!" Blaise screamed at me, his face was so close to mine. My breathing became so quick I thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"No Blaise, he managed to break it on his own!" I said back. It didn't convince him. I turned my head away from him but he managed to grab my chin and violently turning my head towards him. I cowered, but I looked him in the eyes. Pleading him with my eyes not to do anything to me. But he ignored that and he shoved me to the floor and whipped out his wand.

"CRUCIO!" I screamed in extreme agony.

*

Draco's POV

I yawned as I watched the tv, here I was sat in my apartment like a old man all alone. God I was bored.

But something peaked my interest when a loud crack happened right in front of me. It was Zabini's House elf. I looked confused at the wrinkly cowering elf before me.

"Mr Malfoy. You must help! Take my arm" I took the little elfs arm and we apparated. I landed on my feet watching in pure horror at the sight before me.

What I saw was something I wasn't prepared for at all. I wasn't expecting to see this. Blaise was towering over Hermione as she lay on the floor writhing in pure agony. She was screaming in pure pain and he just kept the wand pointing at her. He was definitely using a unforgivable. I grabbed my wand and with a flick and a point Blaise fell to the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

"Blaise Zabini, I am arresting you for domestic abusing Hermione Granger" I said in a business tone of voice. Blaise looked up at me, he couldn't speak because once a wizard is under arrest they aren't allowed to speak until vertiterisum is in their throat.

Soon as Blaise was told his rights I ran to Hermione, she looked dazed and confused. I wiped the sweat of her face as she slipped from consciousness. Her breathing slowed down back to the normal speed. She closed her eyes, I then picked her up just as two Aurors cracked into the kitchen.

"Blaise Zabini, Section 23 of the Abuse law" The two Aurors nodded and grabbed Blaise and apparated out of the manor. "I am going to take Hermione to St Mungo's." the house elf nodded to me " Pack all of her stuff up for me" I said back to the elf, he nodded back.

With that I apparated with Hermione in my arms.


	6. Safe

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Safe now.**_

_So here I sat, at her bedside. I watched as healers did their magic on her. But nothing would prepare me for the marks I saw on her body when the healers took off her robes to check for bruises. It was horrifying, she had scars and black bruises mostly over her torso._

_She lay peacefully in her bed, she was safe now. She just didn't seem safe because of the amount of bruises over body. How could I have not predicted this? Blaise has always been a bit of a obsessive man with his women so it made sense. But why didn't I predict it? _

_Pansy had already visited her and left her many presents by her bedside. I had found Hermione about a day ago now and she still hasn't woke up. I wish she would wake up, I need her to know she is safe now._

_While Hermione was getting worked on I moved over to a spare bed and I sat with my notes on Lucy. I thought I better start working. So here I was working away from the office but waiting for someone to wake up. So I can tell her that her life is a mess._

_A few hours later, I was suddenly awoke by a loud shrill scream come from Hermione. I jumped up from the bed so quickly and brandished my wand. But there was no one there apart from Hermione looking extremely scared in her bed. I ran over to her bed and looked down to her. Smiling at her nicely. Just so she knows she isn't alone._

"_Your safe now" I said to her, she scrunched up her eyes and a small tear ran from one of her eyes._

_I honestly normally would have sided with Blaise when it came to women but for abusing a woman. I cant stand by him for this. Yeah Hermione wasn't my best friend, she annoyed me most of the time but I needed to make sure he wouldn't hurt her ever again. Especially since I have been working with Lucy._

_*_

_Hermione's POV_

_I looked up at the silver eyes above me, I sighed deeply. I felt safe for the first time in years. As I closed my eyes a tear fell from my eye. Everything came back to me about what happened. Blaise got arrested? I thought to myself._

_Another tear fell from my eyes as I realised he couldn't get to me from that moment on._

_Another tear fell from my eyes as I realised that Draco was the one who saved me, ironically seeing as he thinks Lucy is another woman and not me. It would kill him if I told him I am Lucy. He wouldn't want to believe it that I didn't tell him._

_I was horrified by the mess I have gotten myself in, but then I wondered how Draco found me?_

"_How did you know?" I asked weakly. He replied though_

"_Your house elf" He didn't need to say more, I understood._

"_Where is Blaise?" _

"_Getting interrogated I think, Potter doesn't know a thing. I have made sure of it. Otherwise Potter might loose his job" I looked confused. "He would kill him Hermione" He chuckled._

_I nodded,_

" _What is going to happen to me?" I asked nicely_

"_I don't know, You can stay with Pansy if you want?" He asked._

"_No thanks, I love her and everything but no" I said, at this point a healer told me to drink some potion, soon as I did I had the strength to sit up in bed. So I did._

"_I understand" He chuckled, "The chief of Aurors will be along shortly, he will tell you where you will have to live temporarily"_

_I nodded, I looked him in the eyes. Why was he being so nice to me, I am Hermione Granger, the woman he hated for most of his life. I narrowed my eyes to his direction, he looked at me and smiled._

"_I know your wondering why I am being all nice all of a sudden. I just cant stand wife beaters" Draco said to me. "How long has this been going on ?" He asked me_

_I needed to lie, "That was the first time Draco" I looked down at my hands to look more convincing._

"_Are you sure?" He asked me sternly. "It will become hard to prosecute him on one time" _

_I sighed loudly. He was right and I knew it but I couldn't let Blaise go to Azkaban surely? I am not that cruel. He doesn't deserve to go to that hell hole, I wont let it happen. I smiled back at Draco._

" _I would like to go home now Draco" I said, he looked at me in complete shock._

"_You cant go home, he will find you."_

_I narrowed my eyes, he then looked down at his hands._

"_He bailed himself out" Draco said slowly, letting it all sink in. My heart sank, slowly It became real that he would find me and possibly hurt me. _

_After those words there was a knock on the door, and in walked a large well rounded man, he had mousy coloured hair and a large scar across his face. He looked like he was a former solider. He smiled at me and then walked over to my bedside. He nodded towards Draco's direction and then looked deep into my eyes._

"_Hello Hermione, I am Chief Marcus Snowmantle, Chief Of Aurors" He said proudly, the way he spoke it was less of a introduction and more of showing off. Draco rolled his eyes._

"_Sir, Hermione said that Blaise only did this to her once" Draco said, he looked into the mans eyes as if telling him something else. I knew Draco didn't believe me but I didn't care._

"_Interesting, Hermione dear - It will be hard to give him a prison sentence on one offence" I gulped at the man. _

"_Sir, Hermione needs to be kept safe. Where are you proposing to place her?" Draco asked him._

"_I have been thinking about that long and hard since I found out what has happened. Seeing as you're a celebrity Hermione I cant leave you with one of your friends. He would find you then. that's saying if he tries to find you. But us Aurors always work on hypothetical situations. Its not impossible is it?" He said to me slowly, I nodded to his question._

"_I would like to go back to my home" I said, it was more of a demand than telling him._

"_We cant allow that right now Hermione. Besides I have already thought about it hard and I would like to place you in temporary safe hands with Draco Malfoy here" The old man said as he pointed to Draco's direction._

"_But sir, Blaise knows where my house is and even if I put up a protective ward he will be able to bypass it. He always does it" Draco exclaimed._

" _Yes I know that, That's why I think having you move back to your parents manor would be the best idea. That place is like Azkaban, no one can get in or out" Draco nodded, he knew the man was right. "Besides I know you will protect her, and because you found her your not allowed to work on this case. Which has taken up every Auror's time so far." The old man said. _

_I sighed loudly as I thought about what is going to happen. I will be living with Malfoy? This is crazy. Blaise is his best friend, how can he suggest this!!! I scrunched my face up in disgust. I would have to live in the same home as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy._

"_I have already spoken to your parents, Lucius protested obviously but I reminded him that I can pull out so many death eater offences I havent recorded back into the present" the man chuckled, Draco smiled at this._

"_Also, Your parents will be away for the next 2 weeks so they don't mind really. Besides that manor is big enough for Hermione to not even bump into either of them"_

"_Your right sir, How long will she be in my custody?" Draco asked, I listened intently._

"_A month so far Draco. It might extend and it might be shortened. I don't know. But you will be paid your salary and I don't expect you to come to the office unless its absolutely necessary" He pressed._

"_Okay sir, When do you want us to leave?" Draco said, _

"_Now" The man said and with a flick of his wand I landed hard outside this huge wrought iron gates. I stood up in my hospital gown and I grabbed the bars. I was horrified, I was alone. What is going to happen to me? I had no wand. At this point I was so scared. _

_I looked up and saw on the gate the words "Malfoy Manor" stood proudly, I sighed a little bit as I knew where I was. Just being alone is worrying me slightly. As I stood in the cold I heard so many noises behind me. I turned sharply and looked down the deserted road. I could tell we were in the country somewhere and I looked into the distance and I couldn't see anything but trees. We were definitely in the middle of nowhere. Perfect._

_Suddenly there was a loud crack beside me and I screamed extremely loudly. But whoever apparated next me grabbed me so sharply I had no time to see who it was before I side-long apparated. _

_I landed again on a cold surface but this time it was marble, clean and shiny marble. I looked up sharply to see Draco standing above me. Looking at him smirking made me angry. He just scared me. doesn't he have a heart to know that I am a woman who got attacked by her husband so anything that jumps out of nowhere will frighten me._

"_You're a jerk Malfoy" I sneered._

"_Oh wind your neck in, I didn't mean to frighten you" Draco said nicely to me, he put his hand out for me to take. I took it reluctantly but as I stood on my feet I started to feel extremely weak. I buckled under my own weight just as I thought I was going to hit the cold floor again he swooped me up in his arms. _

_I felt safe for the first time in years._


	7. Care

**Chapter 7**

**Care**

It had been a week since I left the hospital and a week since I moved into this manor. I sat up in bed and I took in my surroundings. My bed was beautiful, it was a huge king sized four poster bed. The sheets were dark red satin. Which matched the dark deep red colours of the walls and the mahogany surroundings. Everything about this room made me feel safe.

The fire crackled near me, I slowly got out of bed and creaked up to the window. I pulled the curtains across the huge floor to ceiling window and I saw that the weather didn't change much. My view consisted of the manor's gardens, but it was covered in a white blanket of snow. It was truly beautiful. Everything about this house was beautiful, its history, traditional features and the home like feel. Which is strange when you think who owns this manor. I was expecting a cold feeling of a dungeon and lots of cobwebs. But I wasn't expecting this. I smiled for the first time in ages as I took in the sunlight which bounced of the white floor.

There I stood with my satin white pyjamas on, watching nature pass me by. I glanced at the clock on the wall and I noticed it was 11 am. Wow I had slept in quite late, but that's what I did now unfortunately. Been exhausted throughout my marriage so I need this sleep.

I stretched and squealed as I did so. I walked over to the clothes the house elf had prepared for me. Something more my style, a pair of black skinny jeans and a cute pink blouse. I smiled, this was definitely my style. I love pink. I swooped up the clothes and I walked to my ensuite bathroom and turned on the tap for my bath.

I liked to do this every day without fail, I liked to have a routine because it took my mind of what is happening in my life at this moment. Just keep my mind busy. As I took of my clothes I glanced in the mirror and I smiled at my body. I had been back to eating normally and my body had filled out and I had beautiful curves. I grimaced at my arrogance. Blaise was right, I was so stuck up.

I slowly got into the huge white bath, and I soaked for what feels like hours when I decided I best get something to eat. I got out of the bath and I put on the clothes. I then magically dried my hair into perfect waves that cascaded down my lower back. I glanced away before I could become happy by my appearance again.

*

I sat at the large kitchen island with a glass of orange juice. Watching the head elf Nooey crack up some food for me to eat. Normally I would help him but he refuses help and gets very upset with people helping him. So its best for everyone involved to just let him get along with his life. I chuckled at the content elf, god I envy him. He has everything, friends (elves), happy career, everything I don't have. The only friend I have is Pansy and she cant visit me because Draco doesn't trust her.

Draco walked into the room and plopped himself next to me on the stool, he threw the daily prophet down on the counter in anger. On the front cover it was me again, the picture was of me a few months ago when I went shopping with Blaise. Rita is pointing out in the picture how Blaise has a firm grip on my arm. In actual fact this is the one time he was happy with me, he had a hold of me to protect me from the photographers.

That is the thing with Blaise, he might have wanted to hurt me but he wouldn't let other people upset me or hurt me. That's why I love him, he protects me.

I sighed down at the picture and I looked up at Draco. He seemed fed up and I can completely understand. He wasn't allowed to go to work, I felt so sorry for him to have to look after me. I am helpless.

"What do you want to do today Hermione?" Draco asked me nicely.

"I don't know, can I go to the library and read?" I asked nicely, I haven't been able to read a book in so many years. I just wanted to divulge myself within a book.

"Of course, and my parents are home later on today" I looked at him in pure horror. "Yeah I know, they are coming home early. No idea why" He exclaimed. He hated his father more than anything in the world, that's something I do know. But I also know he loves his mother more than anything in the world.

"Oh okay" I said meekly. I wrapped myself with my arms and I slowly ate my cereal in silence. This is what I have become. People probably thought I might be happy and back to my normal self now I am rid of him but I cant change like that over night. And I also still love him.

Draco knew I still love Blaise that's why I am not allowed to write to Blaise even if I don't tell him where I am, Am I crazy? Perhaps but I love him still.

As I finished my cereal I made my way to the library, opening the large mahogany double doors I stood in awe at the beautiful library. From the floor to the ceiling there were books and books and many more books for me to enjoy. The thought of living in this mansion made me happy. The library back at home was locked, Blaise said it distracted me from my wifely duties.

I sighed as I thought of what to read first. But I smiled.

*

Draco's POV

As I sat here in the living room watching the fire, waiting for my parents to apparate into this house. I was ready to kill them for arriving home early. What the hell are they thinking, I need to keep Hermione in a routine.

Suddenly there was a loud crack in the living room and there they both were. Stood directly in front of me, bold as brass. Lucius came straight for me, taking me by the scruff of my neck. Pulling me directly up to his face. I smirked as he looked angry at me. My mother however screamed in protest.

"LUICIUS!" She bellowed at my father. He didn't falter though.

"Hello Father" I said against his hand.

"I could kill you right now, You have let a mud-blood into our home Draco!!" He screamed into my face, salvia hitting me blank in my face. I didn't care though.

"Please stop the shouting, you will frighten Hermione" I said calmly back. I looked at my mother who looked distraught.

"Oh believe me Draco, I will do more than frighten her!" Lucius screamed back.

As this argument was going on, little did I know that she was listening to every word in pure terror.

*

Hermione's POV

I cradled the book close to my chest as I listened to the entire argument. I had come downstairs to ask Draco if he would help me get a book from the top shelf. I wasn't expecting this to enfold before me.

I was on the floor, cradling the book close to my chest in the foetal position. Why were they fighting? Great way to make me feel welcome. A silent tear fell from my eye as I heard Lucius say some mean things.

"I refuse to have her in this house Draco! Do something!!!" Lucius demanded.

"Its my job to protect her!" Draco spat back, then a womans voice came from within all hubbub

"Draco dear, what exactly happened to Hermione?" She said calmly, I presumed it was his mother.

"Blaise has been hurting her mother" I then heard a gasp from the lady.

"Lucius Malfoy stop this right now, She is welcome in this home. I refuse to partake in your childish traditions. She may be a muggle born but no one deserves to be hurt by their husband" The woman said. With that notion I stood up and I accidentally dropped my book on the floor with a loud thud. Within a mill second the three Malfoys appeared out of the door.

Draco looked at me in pure horror, I know I shouldn't be listening but I didn't mean to. I looked at three of them. Draco spoke first.

"Hermione, whatever you heard you shouldn't be worried. My father is just being stubborn" He said, Lucius folded his arms in protest but didn't say a word.

Then the woman with long blonde hair approached me slowly, with a gentle smile on her face. As she did Lucius sighed really loudly obviously trying to show his disaproval.

Her gentle and warm smile made me feel a bit better, she came up to me and wiped a tear from my face and gave me a hug. Its been such a long time since I have had a hug that I forgot how it felt. The warmth of care from another human being was the best feeling in the world. I sighed as I felt safe.

"You are welcome here for as long as you want Hermione." Narcissa sweetly said, I glanced at Draco. He had a smile on his face but Lucius looked as if he was about to kill someone. I chuckled a tiny bit.

"Thank you but I wont be a burden no longer" I said to the lady, she took me out the embrace and looked at me sternly.

"Where will you go though?"

"Back home, Blaise will take me back. Its all a big misunderstanding" I lied, as I said these words I knew I shook my head at how silly I sounded. Why was I lying, these people wanted to help me. Rehabilitate me. Not hurt me like Blaise does.

"Okay darling, but in the meantime you will stay here okay?" I nodded. Draco then approached us and put a arm around me and whispered.

"You have tamed my mother" I wasn't sure what he meant by that but I smiled never the less.

*Draco's Pov

I wandered up to the library to see how Hermione is, in my arms I had a plate of brownies that my mother gave me to give to her. Hermione didn't eat much but I wasn't allowing her to carry on not eating so this is the best medicine.

I smiled to myself as I peered through the door to see Hermione cradled up in a comfy chair. The fire crackled and lit up her beautifully. Her long brown hair cascading down the front of her body. I also chuckled at the sight of her socks, they were purple with cartoon sheep on them. She was too cute for her own good.

I then shook myself out of that hysteria moment and I strolled into the room. She sort of looked up from her book, she took one glance but carried on reading.

" Evening Draco" She said, blatently was too engrossed in her book.

" I brought up some brownies" She raised a eyebrow and chuckled.

" Draco Malfoy with a plate of brownies? Bit of a strange combination" She mused.

"Perhaps, but you need to eat" I retorted, she definitely knew how to wind me up sometimes.

She then put a bookmark in the place she was reading and closed the ancient book slowly. She then patted the seat next to her wavering me to sit down. Which I did. She took one of the brownies and ate it slowly.

"My mother made them" I said,

"Well you can tell her that they are beautiful" She said while chewing.

" I shall" I said back to her, I then thought of something. "You know what, you should come with me. I want to show you something. Another room for you to loose yourself in" I smiled.

Hermione looked at me strangely as if she was confused. Because to her this room was the best room in the house. I chucked at and grabbed her hand. I ran down the corridor with Hermione followed closely behind sighing a lot for having to leave the library.

I approached another set of double mahogany doors, I turned to her and smiled. I placed my hands on the door knobs and opened them in a awe. I entered the room and I knew she was following me but she was gob smacked at the room. The room was lit by candles and the moonlight which came from the floor to ceiling windows. And what is in this room you may ask, well it's the music room.

In the middle of the room there was a black grand piano sitting majestically in the moonlight, also many harps played gentle music when we entered. The room was beautifully calm. I liked to come here when I was younger to get away from the dark times of the war. We also had two guitars, one electric and one acoustic. My father didn't like the idea of the electric guitar but I forced him to get it.

"Oh my god Draco" She said with her mouth wide open. "This place is amazing" She exclaimed.

"I know right" I smiled. She then approached the piano seat and slowly sat down on it. She seemed to be just staring at the piano more than anything. I knew she was dying to play it. She slowly put her hands over the keys but retracted her hands and looked at me.

"May I?" She asked, to which I nodded.

Suddenly I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, it was her natural talent. Her fingers ceremoniously swept up and down the keys. The sound was amazing, so deep and raw. The music had a sense of sadness but at the same time a sense of joy. I knew this is how she is probably feeling right now. Sad that she has had to leave Blaise but happy because she is now safe.

I walked over to the piano seat and I sat next to her. She felt my presence but didn't falter to her music, she carried on as I listened to the beautiful sound. The harps changed their song to match Hermione's music. It was beautiful.

She finished the music and sighed. It was a happy sigh.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she slowly put her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I am fine Draco" She said back to me.

I didn't want to move from this moment because I liked having her head on my shoulder. I could smell the shampoo in her hair, and I could feel her breathing next to me. I really didn't want to stop this moment. But obviously something had to stop it for me.

I heard a extreme loud crash below me, and many raised voices. I couldn't make out what was being said because it's a big house. Hermione's head jerked upwards and her eyes screamed frightened to me. I looked at her and said.

"Stay here, don't move" She nodded.

I ran out of the room, down the corridor and down the stairs. I had my wand out ready to attack, I heard the voices. It seems to be coming from the kitchen. I slowly entered the room and to my pure terror Blaise stood shouting at my parents.

I swallowed hard.


	8. The Unlilkely Protector

**Chapter 8**

**The unlikely protector**

I stood in pure horror as I saw the gaunt man in my kitchen. He looked at me in a cold way, he looked awful. The Aurors must have treated him badly. But I ignored that, he deserved it all. His dark brown hair was now textured in a messy way, his eyes were sunk and swollen from obvious beatings from cellmates. He looked bad.

Blaise turned his head on a slant to look at me, and then smiled.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" I said sternly, My mother stood behind my father as my father stood directly by the side of me.

"IS SHE HERE?" Blaise screamed his cold words.

"Yes she is, but she is somewhere you wont find her" He laughed at my reply,

"I got past the barriers Draco, you forgot to change the list of people who are allowed to apparate into this house" I remembered specifically that I actually made sure he couldn't enter, putting up curses and taking him of the list. Something didn't quite add up. "So no doubt ill be able to bypass the protection around her" He snorted.

"Blaise go home before you make a big mistake" I said sternly.

At this point, Blaise started to walk up to me in a cock kind of way. While he was walking he slowly dangled his wand from his hand. His menacing eyes terrifying my own. He licked his lips and got so close to my face I nearly faltered.

"I am not leaving without my wife" He spat at me, I looked at him deeply in the eyes.

"Well I wont let you Blaise"

"Of course you will, you're my best friend." I shook my head

"You were my best friend, but how can you do that to your wife?" I asked simply.

"I have no idea what your talking about Draco. This is nothing more than a big misunderstanding" He giggled.

Meanwhile, Hermione is listening intently behind the door.

*Hermione's POV

I stood with my back bent slightly listening into the conversation. Blaise wanted me back? I was surprised. I would have thought he wanted to be rid of me, but he wants me back. I smiled to myself.

I have missed his strong arms and beautiful hair.

But something snapped me out of that mirage, it was his anger. I heard a glass be thrown at the door, I moved back quickly in shock.

"DRACO, tell me where she is!!!" I heard Blaise scream.

I shuddered at his voice. There it was, the fear. It was back again. I felt my wand in my pocket and I thought I best show my face. Blaise had the right to see me surely?

So I opened the door slightly and everyone turned to look at me, Draco looked at me as if he was disappointed that I didn't listen and Blaise looked at me with a huge grin on his face. I smiled back at him. At this point Narcissa came up to me putting a hand on my shoulder and said.

"Hermione you best go upstairs" She said sternly.

"I was just wondering what is going on" I said nicely,

"Hello darling, are you okay" Blaise asked me, I nodded politely. At this point Draco stood at my side protectively. "I have come to take you home" He smiled.

"She isn't going anywhere Blaise" Narcissa spoke. The entire time Lucius was stood away from everyone watching intently.

"I think she should leave with Blaise, she needs to be with her husband" Lucius spoke coldly.

"Erm no father, if you havent already been told. He used to hurt Hermione" Lucius cackled at Draco's response.

"Maybe she deserves it" Lucius retorted, this comment made Blaise smile pleasurably. I looked down at my feet, struggling to maintain my confidence.

"How dare you Lucius Malfoy" Narcissa spoke giving her husband a cold look.

I continued to look down at my feet when I felt his presence, the same cold presence I have felt since I got married. Blaise's cold hand lift my chin up to look at him, at this point a salty tear fell from my eye and onto the perfect floor. He smiled meekly.

"Come home darling" He said, trying to sweet talk me.

"Do you love me?" I asked him, Draco looked taken aback by my response.

"Of course I do Hermione"

"Then let me stay here" I said, it took all the strength in me to say it but I did. And I felt pretty happy with myself. He stared at me with a confused look on his face.

"You're my wife Hermione, you need to stay in our family home"

"It isn't our home, its yours. I was just a accessory" I said meekly, Draco smiled a little bit beside me.

"Come home with me Hermione" It was a order.

"I cant Blaise, if you love me you will let me have some space for a while" I gave him this ultimatum but he obviously didn't like it.

He quickly grabbed my by my clothes, no one did anything. Draco watched and waited till he could get something that was worth prosecuting Blaise for. I shivered to his touch but I smiled.

"You don't deserve space Hermione, I was locked away for a week. I need my wife to come home and cook my meals for me." He spat at me, I didn't really respond apart from just looking into his eyes.

"I love you" I said to him, he slowly lost his grip on my clothes and I fell back to my normal standing position. Draco looked disappointed. And Lucius had a big grin on his face.

"Then come home!" He bellowed at me. I shook my head.

All of a sudden, with the flick of his wand there appeared a force field around us. Stopping anyone entering it to protect me. Also it was soundproof to anyone outside the field. I shuddered in fear as he smirked at his accomplishment. I wondered if he was going to hurt me. I looked down at my feet. The same scared me was back now. Draco was busying throwing spells at the force field trying to counteract the field. Where as Lucius stood with a smirk and his wife looked concerned at what was going on in front of them.

Tears started to fall from my eyes and I felt like I was never going to get out alive. Blaise came for me but I ran out of the way around the field. He grunted as I managed to get away.

"Hermione, you need to come home with me. If you don't ill have to force you"

He managed to grab me by the arms and held me in a stance, he looked deep into my eyes but I looked away to Draco. Who looked angry and confused at how to sort this out. I pleaded with my eyes to Draco. I needed to be away from this vile man. But then again I missed his arms around me, I missed the sexual relationship. Basically I missed him.

He pushed me down to the floor with a huge force. I whimpered as he towered over me. He gave me a strange smirk and he looked up at Draco and then smiled at him. After he did that I felt a huge burning sensation all over my body. I screamed in pain, I squinted my eyes but I could see Blaise had a wand pointed at me. Whatever curse it was, it was so painful. I thought the Cruciatus curse was the worst but oh no, this was way worse.

My breathing quickened, sweat poured from every crevice on my body. He cackled as my pain was written all over my face. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. Suddenly the pain was lifted, my breathing slowed down and I looked up to Blaise with a bigger smile on his face than normal. Suddenly a large blow came to my ribs, he kicked me with huge force. I could feel a rib snap and piece my skin. The pain was excruciating.

Tears poured from my eyes as I held myself on the floor in the foetal position. I couldn't see what was going on outside the field, I was too concerned with what was going on inside the field. Suddenly another blow came to my stomach. He then crouched down to my level and lifted my chin to look at him.

"I told you ill force you. But first you need to be punished for reporting me! I slipped that grotty elf some Veritiserum. He told me you visited Draco, I don't appreciate it Hermione." He sighed, but leant in to kiss my forehead.

"I have done everything for you, paid for everything in your life. All I wanted from you is to be my loyal wife. But going behind my back?" He stood up at this point and then said the last thing I remember.

" I also killed that stupid elf" He cackled.

As he placed another curse on me, I could see from the corner of my eyes. A flash of blonde hair and my body was overcome with pain from the curse. But as soon as the flash of blonde hair appeared the pain disappeared.

I muttered quietly as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"Draacooo…"

Authors Note: A very short chapter, I apologise. I had trouble writing this chapter. It is dedicated to all my reviewers. weird-and-strange will hate me for leaving a cliffy. Sorry.

I am writing the other chapter right this moment, its coming along quicker than this one. Might be up tonight after this one is validated. Hope you like. Review please guys.


	9. Will i die?

**Chapter 9**

**I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was 4 walls of black stone circling me. I shot up quickly and got to my feet feeling all the walls around me. No windows just a bars right in front of me. I grabbed them and screamed for Draco.**

**I was so frightened at this point. Where am I? What has happened? What is going to happen to me? Will I live?**

**So many things were going through my mind, and the feeling in my stomach of anxiety didn't make me feel better. I looked down, I was wearing the clothes I wore at the confrontation with Blaise in the Malfoys kitchen.**

**Where was I?**

**I blinked and I heard a loud bang, a door slamming then footsteps coming down from somewhere to my right. I pressed my face up to the bars to see if I could see down the hall. But nothing. My breathing quickened and I started to sweat. Who was it?**

**Please be Draco! I pleaded with myself and God.**

**Suddenly out of nowhere I fell to the floor as a person jumped right into my vision. As I fell to the floor I looked up. It was Blaise.**

"**Hello my Darling"**

**I looked up at pure horror, I soon realised where I was. The basement of our American holiday home. No one knows about this home, the ministry don't know because Blaise didn't want to pay the taxes. I soon realised, I was never going to get saved.**

**I sobbed as I knew my fate, I normally cry silently. But this time I sobbed loudly. I was going to die. **

**He put out his bottom lip in a sad way as he saw my tears, but then he laughed at me. More of a cackle than a laugh. He slid the bars apart so he could get in, and as he did I backed against the wall scared of what was going to happen.**

"**So, what do you want to do? Drop the charges?" He asked me**

"**I cant do that Blaise!" I screamed back through my tears.**

"**YES you can! My lawyer said you can plead that you weren't well. That you imagined it all" He said, he folded his arms and leant against the cell wall.**

"**What will you do to me after I do that?" I asked**

"**Well naturally, Doctors will put you on drugs to suppress those visions and you can come and live with me again. Everything back to normal" **

"**Draco saw you hurt me" I said in a matter of fact kind of way.**

"**I have already told the judge that you were coming for me with a knife. Self defence sweetheart. Seeing as you was in protective custody no one could ask you if its true. SO they went with what I said" He cackled,**

**I buckled against my own weight, I realised there was nothing I can do now. **

"**So all you need to do is sign something then you will be mentally ill" He laughed**

"**But I am not mentally Ill Blaise. Any doctor will know that!" **

"**Oh ill make you take a potion Hermione that will sort that right out" He laughed. I slowly slid down the wall as I realised I was well and truly stuck.**

**Draco was going to be wondering how to find me but he wont. He will probably be checking all the homes Blaise has registered for but I wont be there. **

**I sighed.**

***Draco's Pov**

**I looked around the beach condo, everything is quiet. Blaise was definitely not here. The last house one the list. I was in Marbella at the last house Blaise owned. I sighed as I realised no one had been in here in years. **

**The pile of letters from many owls was on the kitchen counter top, I sighed as I walked over and sorted through them. I was determined to find her, I needed to save her. She is part of my life now. I need to keep her safe. I shook the thoughts of Blaise hurting her right now, and I looked through the many letters. Most of the letters were from Italian restaurants asking him to invest, many letters from his bank. I curiously opened one of the letters.**

_**Blaise Zabini **_

_**28th**__** July 2003**_

_**Your current bank balance is - £34,600,003**_

_**Your current Private bank account balance is - £68,998,001**_

_**Thank you for banking with us Mr Zabini, Here is the June monthly outgoings.**_

_**1**__**st**__** June**_

_**£3,000 at Juniper retail**_

_**3**__**rd**__** June**_

_**£500,000 at American real estate **_

_**I dropped the letter, I double checked my list of homes Blaise owned. All from Europe and a home in Japan. But that was it. No American home. I smiled as I realised, I think I can find her. I can finally find her and protect her.**_

_**And then I apparated.**_

_***Hermione's POV**_

_**Blaise kept me in this cell all night long, and I hated every minute. Still in the same clothes, I was cold and tired. I tried to sleep but with no prevail. I shivered as I cradled myself from the chill that was over me. **_

_**I think I had been here for about a week now, my hair was a mess and I felt filthy. Blaise washed me everyday but it wasn't nothing like a warm soaking bath. How I crave a lovely bubble bath. **_

_**Suddenly Blaise was at the cell door, I sat up as I always did. He unlocked the door and walked in.**_

_**He had a plate of toast in his hand, I sighed as my tummy rumbled at the smell of the food. But he sat down opposite me and began to eat it.**_

_**I cried as he ate, he is one cruel man. **_

"_**You are truly cruel Blaise"**_

"_**I wouldn't talk to me like that Hermione. You need to learn to be nice for when the doctor sees you. don't want you to let anything slip do we?" **_

"_**Treat me nice Blaise and I wont let anything slip" I said back to him.**_

"_**Are you blackmailing me?" He slammed the plate into the wall.**_

_**I cringed at the crash noise. He whipped out his wand and pointed it towards me. This time my breathing stayed the same and I looked deep into his eyes. **_

"_**I am not blackmailing you Blaise, I am telling to you I need to be appreciated" I said to him.**_

"_**You gave me a ultimatum" He screamed back.**_

"_**No please, Stop this before you do something you regret"**_

"_**The only thing I regret, IS marry you! YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD" suddenly I felt a warm feeling all over my body again. This time I allowed the burning to take over me, I closed my eyes and I let the silent tears fall from my eyes.**_

_**I could hear his cackle as I felt the pain. **_

_**I then heard a different voice, I opened one of my eyes and through the fuzzyness I saw a tall figure in the doorway and the same flash of blonde. Draco? It was too tall to be Draco though.**_

_**Everything went black again. **_


	10. The Empathy Of Lucius Malfoy

Chapter 10

The Empathy Of Lucius Malfoy.

Dedicated to Firequeen88

Draco's Pov

I was sat in my fathers study at his desk when I suddenly heard my father start shouting my name from somewhere downstairs. I shot up super quickly and apparated to the front door where my father stood looking down at a girl who was lay on the floor of our doorstep.

I walked closer and saw bushy matted brown hair and white pale skin, I realised it was Hermione. I ran over to her limp body as my father moved out of the way.

"I heard a knock on the door, I answered it and she was just on the floor." I looked up to him, he was lying. I narrowed my eyes towards him but before I could speak Hermione was levitating, my mother levitated her to Hermione's room.

I quickly rushed to her side in a sudden manner. My mother was tending to her like as if it was her own child lying there. I am useless with healing spells and potions but luckily my mum is. I smile as I realised Hermione was stirring from her state. She was still asleep and probably wouldn't wake up for another week, but it was definitely a good sign that she is moving.

I run to the dresser and I pull out her favourite pyjamas out, pink with white sheep dotted all over them. Silly muggle attire but its what she loves. I pass them to my mother who assured me she would put them on her later after she has attended to her wounds.

As my mother lifted her top up to show her torso I looked in utter horror at the black and blue bruises. I felt sick to my stomach as I realised Blaise must have tortured her.

I sighed and I left my mother to it, I noticed my father rush away into his officer. I thought id better speak to him. Something didn't add up. There is no way Hermione could have apprated directly to the home because she doesn't know where this is. Also no one can just drop her off because its not easy like that, we only have a select amount of people on the list who are allowed to apprate into our home.

I shuffled along the corridor and I open the door to the office. My father wasn't there, he must have disappeared. I grunted, he was definitely hiding something.

I walked over to the desk, and the parchment on top of it had many many addresses. All of them were American homes. Strange.

_3 days later _

Hermione's Pov

I wandered from my room after waking up to find myself in the Malfoy Manor. This changing of scenery is confusing me all the time. It feels like I am homeless. Well in fact I am if you think about it.

I had almost forgotten about what Blaise did recently, I shook the image from my mind as I saw Draco's bedroom door ajar slightly. I could see the light on so he must be still up. I looked at the grandfather clock in the corridor. It said 1 am, I shuddered at the thought of not being able to sleep now for sleeping in the day. But that's what I do now, I feel safe sleeping. I know no one is going to hurt me when I sleep. Perhaps I am depressed, perhaps I am sad and lonely. But to be honest, right now, Sleep is the only thing definite in my life.

I slowly creep up to the door and I see Draco sitting on his bed, he was looking intently at some papers on his bed. I squinted my eyes and I saw that they were the papers I gave him ages ago concerning my case. But my case as Lucy. I realised he still didn't know. Should I tell him?

Do I want to land Blaise in so much trouble? I then thought about him, I kicked myself for allowing myself to think about him. I sigh as I realised I sort of missed him again. Anyone reading this must be thinking "snap out of it" not as simple as that I am afraid. I still love him.

I realised I had my wand in my pocket by default, it was always there no matter what. I also have a firm grip on it when I sleep too. Its my weapon against him.

I heard Draco sigh loudly and he fell backwards into his headboard. He looked frustrated with the papers, I wish I could just come out and say it.

I slowly walk in the room, the door creaked which led him to look up to see who it was. I smile slightly as he smiles at me. I close the door silently behind me and I walked over to his bed. I was still quite bruised up from Blaise and moving hurt a bit but I could still move. I was on the mend.

"How are you Hermione?" Draco asked me, he patted on the bed to motion me to sit. Which I did.

"I am okay" I said back quietly. I then looked down at the papers.

"Oh I am sorry, it's a abuse case. You best not look at it" Draco said protectively. If only he knew the truth.

"Oh okay, I just woke up. didn't meant to pry, just was lonely." I said quietly again.

"Me too" He said.

"Distract me, I keep thinking about him. I just need to distract myself. Talk to me" I ask him.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I smiled, I wanted to know about his love life for a change rather than discussing mine.

"No Hermione" He giggled back in a shy manner.

"Hmm, you like someone though don't you?" I asked cheekly.

"I don't know." He then looked at me deeply in the eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his hands. I wandered if I actually pushed that button to which turned his feelings on.

"You do! Who is it??" I asked intently.

"I am not sure" He asked in a confused manner. I narrowed my eyes at him and he scrunched his eyebrows up and sighed. I wonder who he likes?

I smile at him.

_Draco's Pov_

Seeing her beautiful face light up at the though of cracking my hard exterior opened up something in me. When she asked if I liked someone? I was ready to say no straight away because before then I thought I didn't. But boy I was wrong.

Do I like Hermione? God I am so confused. The way she asked me the question touched me inside. I think I felt the feeling of crushing on someone for the first time. Normally girls fall for me, I don't fall for them. I just drop my trousers and I have my way. But with Hermione she has awoken some sort of mature adult in me.

I sigh as she looked at me intently with her dark brown eyes. Did I fancy Hermione? Or did I love her? God she is the first woman to confuse me. I push Lucy's case files on the bedside table beside me. I lay down on my side, propped my head up and I looked at Hemione who was sat crossed legged.

" I don't really like girls" I said, I lied because for the first time I did.

"In a gay way?" She giggled, for the first time she has cracked a joke.

"No! I mean…" I sighed. "I mean that I see girls and have sex with them but I don't fancy them or anything. Its just sex to me"

"I know because Pansy was one of those girls" She then looked at me with a disappointed face.

"I know, since looking after you. I have become less dependant on getting sex of a woman now. I have not had sex in months because of you" I said.

She looked shocked. "Why??" She asked.

"Well because I am not allowed a woman around, it could compromise your where abouts." I managed to bring it back around quickly.

"Oh" She looked disappointed.

I yawned as I realised I was becoming really tired. So I shut my eyes and then I open them. Hermione stands up from the bed and pulls the covers over me. She looked down at me with motherly eyes.

"You best get some sleep" She said to me,

"Your right, Night Hermione" She smiled and said.

"Night Draco" She walked to the door and turned the dimmer switch down before leaving she said. "Try and find a girl Draco" She pleaded. She looked down and left the room closing the doors behind her.

"I think I have" I mumbled to myself. Hoping she didn't hear.

_Next morning_

I wandered downstairs to see my father in the sitting room reading the Daily Prophet. Front page had Blaise on naturally. He was on the front cover every day. Whoever rescued Hermione only rescued her and didn't tell the Auror's where Blaise was.

Hermione is also not telling them where she was either. She said she doesn't know where she was. I don't believe her. She is protecting him again. Which breaks my heart.

I look at the post which had my name on it, case files. I sigh. I grab the file on top, it was Hermione's statement about what she went through when Blaise captured her.

I read intently because she didn't want to discuss it with me.

The was disturbing, pictures of her bruises and a detailed statement from her. I carried on reading till I got to the end where the Auror asked.

"_How did you get out?" _

"_I don't know, one minute I am slowly loosing consciousness and through my watery eyes I saw a tall cloaked individual with long blonde hair. That's all I remember"_

I looked at it, read it again. I squinted my eyes as I remembered how she managed to get herself to our home. It was puzzling. Then I read it out loud. This made my father peer over his paper.

I looked up at him as the paper he was holding crinkled with his movement, I acknowledge him but then carry on reading it out loud again to myself. Something just clicked in my head, maybe it was the detective in me. Either way I didn't think it was going to be true.

"It was you, You saved her!" I said to my father, I said the words slowly and quietly.

My father squinted his eyes in confusion then smiled a little bit.

"Perhaps"

***

Please review guys, I need to hear your opinions. I have a lot of readers, just no one is reviewing. Come on guys.

Thanks for my regular reviewers though.


	11. Lucius Malfoy

**Chapter 11**

**Lucius Malfoy **

**We were sat in the living room when he admitted to it. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. My father saved someone who he despises. It was so confusing. My father carried on reading the paper while I sat with my mouth wide open in shock.**

**My mother came into the room after checking on Hermione.**

"**She is sleeping now, She was up all night" Narcissa said, she plopped herself down next to my father and began to drink her cup of tea.**

"**Mother, did you know that Dad saved Hermione from Blaise!" I said. My mother nodded. I was shocked. Was I the only person who didn't know?**

"**I know sweetheart."**

"**Father!!! Explain. I want to know why you suddenly like her?" I asked.**

"**I don't really like her that much. Just I needed to save her" he continued to nonchalantly read his paper.**

"**But why? And why didn't you tell me you knew where she was?" I asked.**

"**I don't know why I did it"**

"**Lucius, tell your son the truth" My mother said sternly.**

"**Jesus woman, leave out of it" **

"**No! You shouldn't be ashamed" **

**I watched both of them look at each other, my father was non verbally pointing his authority but she wasn't backing down. She then looked to me.**

"**Your father let the barrier open for Blaise" My mother said in a very ashamed manner. She was blatantly frustrated with him for this.**

**I felt very shocked at this moment. My mouth hung wide open and then I said very surely.**

"**What the hell? Why did you do that?"**

"**I wanted Blaise to take her back home where she belonged. I thought the whole situation was fictional. And that Hermione was probably making it up." he stopped.**

"**Annnd?" I said **

"**And when he came I didn't expect the abuse, I didn't expect everything was real. I thought it was just rubbish like most mud bloods do. They lie" He was definitely the same person, I smiled to myself.**

"**You should be ashamed of yourself for thinking that about Hermione" I said in disgust**

" **I know Draco, that's why I went to save her, I tried when you were there in the kitchen. Just he was gone just in time when I broke the field" **

_**Flashback - **_

_The whole room was consumed by most of this huge field. Lucius was stood near the kitchen sink with Narcissa stood with her son on the other side of the field. They were trying to crack the field but couldn't. _

_Lucius checked that no one was watching him, he grabbed his wand. He looked down at Hermione who seemed to be loosing consciousness. He grunted at the thought of having to save her. _

_Lucius swished his wand through the air, the field popped like a bubble. But Blaise was too quick and he apparated with Hermione. Lucius looked over to his wife who looked confused by what her husband just did._

_**End Flashback.**_

I thought about it, it all made sense. I wondered why the field was broken, because Blaise could have apparated from that field. He didn't need to break it first. I looked over to my father who looked back down to his paper.

"but how did you find out where he was?" I asked.

"I found his accountant, forced him to tell me all the non taxed homes he owns. Blaise is a businessman. He knows he will get taxed on homes outside the magical barriers. The kind man gave me a list of five homes. I went to them all. On the last one, I found her"

"Where is he now? If you told me where you were going I could have arrested him!"

"I have no idea where he is now Draco. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to know that I was rescuing her"

"That's one fucked up excuse Dad!" I scream back at him. My mother looked at me as if saying "Stop that attitude"

I sigh.

There is about 10 minutes of silence as I stare at my father while he read his paper. My mother was the first to speak.

"Your father acted the way he did because his mother was abused"

Lucius snapped his head towards his wife in a very shocked tone. He then looked towards me, I was just as stunned as he was.

"Narcissa Malfoy! How dare you!" My father said to his wife. I sat stunned, I had nothing to say. I wasn't even sure what to say to him.

"Come on Lucius, you have to talk about it at some point" My mother said.

"No, I never agreed to that! It was a secret. Never to tell anyone. Especially Draco"

"Why is that dad?" I responded. "is it because you wanted all these years to make me believe you didn't have a heart and didn't care about anyone? This hard exterior you put up was all a lie. And deep down you are a soft teddy bear who wants to help muggle borns?" I then folded my arms with a smirk on my face.

"Oh grow up Draco. Its difficult. Because your grandfather is still alive as you know. And I know you love him"

"I don't love him Dad, he is a arrogant, self righteous, son of a bitch. Come to think of it. JUST… LIKE… YOU!" I screamed back in anger. I cant believe he had kept this from me all these years.

My father shot up from his seat, my mother squealed in the process. And within a split second my father had me by the scruff of my neck.

"I am nothing like my father" he said to me in a low but serious tone.

"Yeah, because holding your son by the scruff of his neck screams father of the year!" I cackled back.

"Draco" I heard a soft voice from the side of me, it wasn't my mother. It was Hermione. She looked a little sad. My father lost his grip on me and returned back to his seat. I rush to Hermione's side, she is cradling herself with her arms and she looks up to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her softly.

"I had a nightmare" she said quietly.

"How about we make you your favourite Muggle drink, hot chocolate right?" I ask her, she nods softly.

"Okay" I put my arm around her shoulders and lead her to the kitchen. All the while my father continues to read his god damn paper.

She sits at the kitchen island as I figure out how to do the hot chocolate. I put the chocolate powder into a muggle mug, put in some cold milk. And with a flick of my wand the powder and milk drink turned into steaming hot chocolate. The billows of steam hit my nose and It smelt lush. She smiles as I place it in front of her.

I sit next to her while she slurped on her hot drink. I loved that about her, she was very childish when it came down to the things she loves the most. As she slurped her drink I took note, as I knew she would feel sad soon.

I take a bite out of my toast and I chew slowly as Hermione happily slurped on her drink. I smile at her and she looks at me. To which she smiles back.

"I want you to teach me how to defend myself" she said strongly.

I felt taken aback by what she said.

"Excuse me?"

She giggles. "I want to be able to fend him off"

For the first time, she has finally moved on. Sorta. I know she still loves him, but having the feeling that she wants to protect herself rather than take the brunt of his anger. I know that's progress.

"Of course I will, Magic or do you want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Both, but Blaise is good with magic. He is clever, and knows me well so I need to know how to fight him. The plain old muggle way" She says to me.

"It might take time Hermione. Because I know you still love him" I said sternly.

"Yeah" She said and she looked down at her mug.

"When do you want to get started?" I ask her.

"As soon as possible" she looked me deep in the eyes. I nod.

*Thanks for the reviews on last chapter, I wish there were more but I cant ask to much of you lol. I should be updating quickly because I want to finish this story before I start uni in 4 weeks.

Keep reviewing guys!!


	12. Lessons

**Chapter 12**

**Lessons**

**Hermione's pov**

I stood in a huge room, it was dark but warm. I was wearing black track pants and a white tank top. My long thick hair was scrapped back into a pony tail.

I closed my eyes and I breathed in and breathed out. A large blow came to my chest, I acted instinctively and I started punching out in front of me. My fists hit a soft but tough spongy texture.

I open my eyes and I see Draco stood in front me holding up a punch bag. He smiles.

"Considering we have been at this for 10 minutes, I have got to say. Your back" he smiled at me.

"Perhaps" I said, I was enjoying this. The feeling of power was overwhelming. Is this what Blaise felt like? If so, I don't like the feeling no more.

I smile and listen intently as Draco showed me how to restrain my victim.

**Three days later**

"I will kill you Hermione!" Draco screamed at me, Draco advanced towards me, I squealed but

I move towards him in a strong manner and I bring my leg up and swing it across his head. Giving him a huge blow to the head and knocking him to the floor.

I rush to his aid but Draco just growled at me, I remembered and stood up in a stance position. He clambered up from the floor and advanced towards me. I walked backwards into the wall and I felt threatened. I was stuck.

Trying to remember all the things Draco has taught me was becoming difficult at this moment. Draco grabbed hold of my hands and put them above my head, he then put his leg in between mine and prized them apart.

I started to breathe deeply, Draco was looking at me deeply. I swallowed hard and with all my strength against him I scream against his power as I bring my arms from his and push him with all my might. He falls to the floor in a messy manner.

There I was, stood above him. I had all the power in the world against him at this point.

"Welldone" Draco said through fast breathing. I put out my hand for him to take, he grabs it and pulls himself up of the floor.

"I hope I didn't hurt you" I said quietly.

"You did, but that's what I wanted. Because fighting Blaise is going to hurt you mentally, it will be like hurting your best friend. Like me. Because I know you're a nice person, and Blaise will use that to his advantage. You need to become a arse, like me" He smiled.

"Your not a arse Draco" I said laughing.

"Well thanks" Draco said, "Lets get down to your next lesson. You need to become accustomed to a weapon. Wands wont help you. You need something to beat his wand"

Draco walked over to a cabinet against one of the dark walls. He opened both of the doors to the cabinet and from where I was standing it was too dark to see what was inside the cabinet. He takes out two long objects and walks back over to me. He held out what seemed to be a sword.

I take the heath of the sword and hold it up to the candle light. The heath had dark red fabric laced around it in a weave pattern. It was beautiful. The tang was covered in a black cover, I removed it slowly and put it on the floor. I was holding a long samurai sword. The blade was beautifully shiny. I held it strongly in my right hand and I bring my left hand around the front of the heath and hold onto to with the blade turning to the left of me. I could see in the blade if anyone was behind me, it was like a drivers mirror. Draco smiled at me.

"I take it you have seen one of these before" He said to me while holding his loosely by his side.

"I learnt about them in muggle studies in Hogwarts, they are beautiful" I said, I love history.

I looked over to Draco's Sword and it was just as beautiful as the one I was holding. He was holding a sword like mine but with green fabric on the heath. I also saw the letter "D" inscribed on the blade at the top of the Tang. He kicked both of the blade protectors to the side of the room and he brandished his wand and with a swift flick the room was filled with three fake dummies.

"These will move in a moment, I want to see what you would do instinctively before I train you" Draco said to me, he stood behind me.

Each dummy magically came to life, they also had wands which emitted a colourful jet of light in my direction to which I should duck out of the way. If I got hit, nothing bad happens I just get coloured in. Bit like pain balling for the muggles.

I stand in a stance with my sword sat perfectly below my chin as my eyes flickered between each dummy and watched as they slowly approached me. One of them advanced one me pretty quickly with a pink light flashing towards my body. I used my old gymnastic body to roll out of the way and bring my sword around to cut off the dummy's leg.

Draco smiled behind me.

The second dummy got me square on in the chest with a green light, I fell to the floor and it hit me again in the chest. I sighed, at this point the lights came back up and the dummy fell to the floor.

Draco stood above me.

"That could have been a killing Curse" I sighed as he spoke the words.

"I know"

"You need to be more quicker than that Hermione" He said, he put out a hand for me to take. I grabbed it and stood up on my feet.

"Ill get it eventually, I promise" I said to him,

"Okay, but you need to get it now really." He said back to me.

**Three weeks later **

I stood in the room on my own, it was cold but I ignored the chills. Slowly but surely I closed my eyes and I breathed in deeply and breathed out.

The door opened to the room and I felt someone enter, I didn't open my eyes. Draco just told me that he was going to get someone to help, someone external and stronger than Blaise with far more magical experience. So if I can beat this person, ill be able to beat Blaise.

The figure stood in front of me with its hood up concealing the face in a shadow, I had no idea who it was. The figured breathed and then I opened my eyes quickly as a silent spell came my way. I grabbed a pole above my head swinging my legs out of the way of the spell and launching 10 feet behind the figure, rolling on the floor. My sword in a carrier over my shoulder scratched the floor.

I crouched on the floor as the figure turned and shot 10 more spells my direction. I brandished my sword and swung it this way and that way which deflected each spell as I walked forwards to the figure.

I wanted to smile. But I stopped myself, It was nowhere near over.

The figure cackled a laugh, it was sickening. Something Blaise would do, it's his way of letting me know that he was enjoying what he was doing to me. At this point I knew the figure was male, as it was a deep laugh. I was definitely going to enjoy this.

Suddenly the figure apparated right in front of me, pushing me to the cold floor. My sword slid across the floor far from me. The man pointed his wand down at me but I flicked my body of the floor and kicked the man in his jewels.

I ran over to my weapon, I started to whimper and falter slightly. This was definitely hard. I held the sword in front of me shaking as I do this. The man quickly restored and advanced on me like a tonne of bricks.

My right hand came up and smacked the wand from his hand and I brought up left leg to give him a blow to his side which caused him to fall to the floor in a heap. I brought the sword down screaming as I do this.

The lights went up, Draco stood there with a smile on his face. I look down and the hood had fallen of the figure. It was Lucius. He gave me a half smile, he was obviously in pain.

"I am sure you enjoyed that Hermione" He said as Draco gave him a hand to stand up.

"I did indeed Sir" I smiled as I noticed Lucius hold his man area. But he looked to his son who had a smile on his face.

"well done Hermione. You are ready"

After he said that I smiled happily. I felt strong again.

Please read vvvvv

Can you all review after reading, I have hardly any reviews and its not helping my motivation to carry on with the story to be honest.

Love you all for reviewing though, I appreciate every single one. And I will happily answer any questions for you.

Thanks Andrea


	13. The Kiss

Chapter 13

The kiss

It had been 2 weeks since my fight with Lucius in the combat room. And I felt stronger than ever. Lucius was treating his wife to a lovely weekend away to the Bahamas. I was jealous of Narcissa for having such a lovely husband to look after her feelings like that.

I wish I was going with them to be honest, I hate being stuck in this manor all the time. Besides the whole "You will only be here a month Hermione" thing was highly wrong.

I have been here 2 and a half months now.

I growled.

Draco looked up as I growled loudly, didn't realise I did it out loud. Draco and I were sat in the living room watching the muggle tv. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asks me.

"No, I am bored. I am sick of this place. No offence"

"None taken, why don't I get Pansy to come round and get her to bring some clothes and do your hair for you. Cheer you up a bit ey?" Draco said.

I smiled. "I would love that. I haven't seen her in so long"

"Okay, be right back. Ill go and Owl her"

I smiled and I stood up as I looked at myself in the mirror. He was definitely right. My hair was a wild lion mane right now. Oh dear.

**A few hours later**

I sat in my large bedroom as a familiar face wandered into my room. It was Pansy. She had a blindfold over her eyes, she looked frustrated with Draco for treating her like that. She grunted at him as she stumbled in the room.

"God damn it Draco. I am not going to divulge her where abouts" She said in a angry way.

"I know, no offence. it's the ministry's order" he said, he took of the blind fold and she followed the room with her eyes and they met mine. She instantly ran over to me where I was sitting at the make up station.

"Heeeeermione!!" She said, she got on the floor and knelt taking me all in and gave me a embrace.

"Ill leave you girls to it" Draco said and he left the room.

"Lets get started, Draco said he has a meal for you set up downstairs. You need to make yourself presentable" she said as she dropped all the clothes onto the floor and her three make up bags.

"Why Is he doing that?" I asked.

"Its his way of cheering you up. He cant take you out so he will have to make do with what he has here" She said to me, she briskly turned me to look into the mirror. Pansy looked at my hair tutting as she did it. The colour was now a weird blonde/brunette colour. It wasn't pleasant. I hated having blonde in it and so did Pansy.

She removed the mirror from the table so it could be a surprise for me.

While she was doing my hair we were giggling about all the gossip she had bottle up over the few months. Mostly all about her work friends, never met any of them but she loved to bitch about them. And I loved to hear it.

After what felt like a day of doing my hair, she moved onto my make up. I had no idea what she was doing but she didn't put much on really. Just a bit of mascara and bit of blush.

She then moved me onto a bunch of dresses she lined up, and gestured me to a green gown. I take it from the hook and walk into my bathroom putting the dress on.

As I walked out of the bathroom, Pansy stood with a long mirror I stood in shock at my appearance.

I slowly walked up to the mirror and gasped at what had done to my hair. It was now a dark brown colour that was cut but still long and cascading down the back. She had given me a sexy sweeping side fringe and managed the curls in my hair. My hair had curls now and not messy frizzy curls. I loved it.

"Thank you so much Pansy"

"Not a problem my dear, I best be off. I can only stay a hour because Aurors have a spell on me and if I stay over it I get into trouble" I sigh as I already miss her company. I nodded and I gave her a kiss and a hug and she quickly left the room and went downstairs to say bye to Draco.

Draco's Pov

Pansy rattled down the staircase with her magnitude of bags and she looked at me and said.

"gotta go before Potter kills me" I giggled and nodded at her. "By the way, she looks gorgeous" She said and winked before the woman dashed out of the front door and wobbled down the drive and vanished.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs in a black shirt with a pair of black pinstripe trousers. My hair had been slicked back in a gentleman way and I smelt fresh from cologne.

I looked down at my feet when I heard a slight noise of a woman clearing her throat. I looked up and there she stood at the top of the staircase. It was like looking at a different woman. She looked beautiful. Not that she didn't before, but she looks more like Hermione now. I noticed a small smile in her eyes that I have never seen before.

She slowly walked down the staircase taking in my admiration because without realising it I mouthed "wow" with my lips. She giggled slightly and I put my hand out for her to take and we walked gracefully into the dining room where there were many house elves waiting.

"Couldn't you have cooked for once?" She said looking at the many elves.

" I helped actually before you think I sat around watching them" I retorted.

I gestured her a seat and I pulled it out for her to sit on, I then sat at the head of the ridiculous long table.

"Thanks for inviting Pansy" I smiled at her as I sipped on some red wine.

"Not a problem"

"So what is all this in aid for?" She asked me, gesturing at the food now in front of us.

"I noticed you were bored so" I asked and then I took a large forkful of chicken.

Throughout the meal we discussed the many books she had been reading in the library, the many notes she played on the piano in the music room and how she was happy with her hair.

She hardly drank her red wine which I can understand. She hates alcohol because of how it changes Blaise.

She eyed her ice cream that was sat in front of her. She loved ice cream, that's the only thing I remember from Hogwarts. I always noticed her eyes light up whenever we were given ice cream at school.

"After the ice cream I want to show you something" She said with a smile on her face.

I smile and nod in agreement.

*

As she dragged me down the corridor in a hasteful manner we made our way into the music room. Her green dress was long so she picked it up and sat down at the piano.

Hermione gestured me to sit next to her on the seat, which I did.

"Close your eyes, it will help you to listen" She said to me. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly there was this beautiful note playing coming from the piano. It was a beautiful melody that seemed sad but at the same time I could feel the powerful notes come through battling against those sad notes.

It sounded like Hermione was playing her emotions.

I peeked my eye open and I saw Hermione with her eyes closed as she let her fingers dance along the board. She hummed along with the music in a beautiful angelic tone.

At this moment I knew she was more beautiful than ever before. Whenever she was at one with herself she felt even more beautiful to me. I don't care for the new hair, the new make up or the dress. If she was sat there with her hair pulled back in a bun and she was sat in her pyjamas with big banana print over it. She would still be beautiful to me. Goofy but beautiful.

Her curls had fallen from their tight stance compared to before. And the curls let loose down her back and fell into her face as she hit the notes more passionately. She truly loved to play the piano and this made me happy.

She stopped playing quietly and then opened her eyes to see me with a smile on my face.

"That was beautiful Hermione"

"I am glad you think so" she said to me,

She yawned and put her head on my shoulder again.

The last time this happened Blaise was fighting in the kitchen. I scrunch my eyes up hoping that nothing would disturb this moment. It felt right.

Did I like her? I am so confused.

She sighed deeply next to me as she fingered her wedding finger. There was a tan line where her wedding band used to be.

"Do you think ill ever get over him?" She asked me bluntly.

"I think so, but its down to you at the end of the day" I said to her. She nodded against my shoulder.

"Will I ever love another man again?" She sighed.

"I hope so Hermione. I only want you to be happy" I said to her. I shoot myself after saying that.

She sat up and stood up slowly.

"I best get to sleep before I fall asleep right here" She said to me with a smile on her face. "I had a lovely night Draco. Thank you" She stroked my cheek as I remained on the seat.

"Not a problem" I said back to her, I looked up at her. She was beautiful. I was having a battle in my head at this point at why I was feeling all these things. It frustrated me. As I was battling with myself I didn't notice her come down to my level and pucker her lips, she went for my cheek but I snapped myself out of my trance and I snapped my head forwards which meant Hermione's lips landed straight on mine.

My eyes opened in shock, the kiss was a small but gentle one on the lips. She calmly came off my lips and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"I didn't realise you were coming to kiss me on the cheek" I said weakly. She smiled at me. She probably didn't believe a word of that but it was the truth.

She quickly got up and left the room. I slowly fell to the floor and lay on my front and screamed into the carpet.

**

Thanks for reading again guys, I wrote this after I put the other chapter up. Got this wrote in half hour. Quite proud. Off to bed and I hope you like the fluff in this chapter.

P.S I cant write fluff well lol, please review guys on my fluff lol


	14. Pansy

Chapter 14

Pansy

Pansy lay naked in a large double bed. She awoke slightly from her slumber as the male next to her was stirring quite badly in his sleep.

Her perfect womanly breasts tinkled in the moonlight and they curved beautifully in her lovers direction.

She opened one of her eyes in a sleepy way and she looked over to him. He was fast asleep but mumbling something in his sleep.

It was a warm summer's night and Pansy was boiling from the heat as well as the hot sex session she had been put through a few hours previously.

He has been her lover for the past 4 years and she loved every minute with him. She knew he would never leave his wife but becoming his wife's best friend helped her to get over the feeling of missing him.

She smiled brightly down at the man at her side. Blaise Zabini. Her smile was full of triumph as she finally has him to herself. While Hermione has been in hiding, Blaise seeked comfort in Pansy. More than he ever did in the past. And she never rejected him from her doorstep.

She fell back to down to the bed and closed her sleepy eyes and fell asleep.

*

Blaise was sitting in Pansy's office, he was a criminal on the run at the moment so he couldn't live in a hotel or one of his many properties. One of the last places the Auror's would look would be in his wife's best friends house.

He could get sex from Pansy whenever he wanted, just like in school. She may have been attached to Draco and she always watched him cheat on her. So she would always end up in Blaise's bed. He smiled at the many memories.

He wondered why he didn't marry her, but it soon became apparant why.

"Blaaaaiseeyyy" Said a sweet but whiny voice from the door. She cocked her leg around the door and she let the silk of her bed gown drop to the floor. Revealing a very white leg. God that woman was white as snow. It gave him the creeps. She was like a ghost.

Blaise looked up from the many papers around him. He was researching on what to do next.

"Blaaaaaisey"

"What?!" He snapped, she dropped her leg and put out her bottom lip in upset. She then creped over to him slowly like a lioness.

"come back to bed" She moaned.

"No, I need to find a way to get my wife back"

"She has moved on sweetie. Draco is definitely into her when I saw him last." Pansy said, as she looked at her nails and scrapped the dirt from under them.

Blaise's head snapped up at this comment. "She wouldn't cheat on me with him"

"Well your hardly married anymore because she left you Blaise. She is entitled to date anyone"

Blaise stood up at this point and walked up to Pansy

"She is my wife, I don't want to divorce her Pansy. The only way she can leave me for good is if she died" Blaise said.

"Lets kill her then" Pansy said.

"No Pansy. I will be happy once my wife is home" He said to her.

"But it will go back to how it was before. I hated it like that" She said slowly and sadly.

"I want Hermione back, I am sure after all this torture she has put me through that she will accept a open relationship" He winked.

Pansy smiled and walked towards him

"I will help as much as I can" She then winked back and grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

**

I know its short, it's a filler to let you know the real Pansy Parkinson.

What do you think??


	15. The Truth

Chapter 15

The truth

Here I was again sat on the floor of my office as I looked at the many files of Lucy. I needed to speak to this woman. But being constantly stuck in this place, I haven't been able to go to the Auror office and have a meeting with her.

I wanted to just shrivel up and die after what happened last night in the music room. Will she hate me for kissing her? Her lips were beautifully soft and she tasted so nice. I hate how I am attracted to a woman who I can never have.

I sighed.

Hermione's POV

I look out of the window in the library as I think about what happened last night. Why did he kiss me? I don't understand why. Perhaps he did truly move his head without thinking, but the accidental kiss latest longer than it should have.

I sigh in frustration, slamming my book closed. I need to speak to him. I need to have a conversation with him about what happened.

I cant let him think I am over Blaise and that I will kiss any man I want. I am not like that and I still love my husband.

This confusion though isn't helping, because I don't want to tell Draco I don't like him because it feels like a lie. Do I like him?

I cry out

"Spooky!!" then a house elf popped up in front of me bowing already.

"Yes Mrs Zabini" I grimaced at the name.

"Where is Draco?" I ask the little elf.

"Sending a letter I believe in the owlery" I smile towards the creature.

"Thank you so much" I stand up and put the book back on the shelf. The owl popped out of the room and I wandered up to the owlery.

**

Draco's POV

I walked up to the owlery we had in the manor, the door was a dark black wood colour and it opened with a creak. The whole room was covered in bird shit but I put a charm on myself so no bird could crap on me.

I held the letter I had wrote to Lucy, I hope this gets to her and doesn't let on to her husband. What if he found the letter? I then placed a charm on the letter so that no one but Lucy can see it.

I smiled as I saw my owl sitting proudly on the window sill. His name is Murky, a dark feathered owl. He looked bigger than normal owl's and was far more quicker too. He seems to get better with age too which is strange.

I decided to seal the letter there and then so it was freshly sealed. I put the letter on the table along with the envelope. I re read the letter to Lucy.

_Dear Lucy, _

_Please contact me as soon as possible. I haven't been able to get to the office so you have probably been passed onto a junior Auror. I apologise for that. I hope your safe and I hope that this will allows us to Owl more because of the charm I have put upon any letters sent between us. No one apart from us will be able to see it._

_Stay safe and strong._

_Yours truly,_

_Draco Malfoy_

I quickly folded the letter and put it in the waiting envelope. I then turned it on its front to seal the back with green wax and the letters DM imprinted in them.

I sigh as I hope this letter gets to her in time and that she isn't too hurt or hopefully her husband hasn't hurt her since last time I spoke to her. Doubtful.

I call over my bird and he sat proudly on his perch.

"Take this to Lucy please" I said to him, he took the letter in his beak but instead of turning towards the window he turned and flew towards the door where Hermione was standing. I didn't even realise she followed me up here.

But before I could think about that, the owl dropped the letter into Hermione's hands. She looked confused at first just like I did. But when she saw the letter was addressed to Lucy, she dropped it and ran.

I was about to give my owl a telling off before I realised what just happened.

Hermione is Lucy?

*Authors note

I know its short but I wanted to get It out there for you all. Please review. I will love you forever if you review.


	16. Silver Eyes

Chapter 16

Silver Eyes

Hermione's Pov

I ran for my life, just ran and ran. I wasn't sure where I was running too but I was running somewhere. Down the plush corridors of Malfoy mansion, I knew I would get lost. The house feels like the size of a country.

Tears were rolling down my face. Why did I go to him in the first place? Why? Why didn't I just leave it be. I could still be at home with Blaise in front of a fire.

I slapped myself mentally. Why would these visions of what I wished Blaise would be like pop into my head all the time?

He hates me, he doesn't even love me anymore. The only person who cares for me is Draco.

I stopped still in the middle of a corridor with one of the great great great Uncles of Draco's staring back at me from a portrait. Draco's mother had put a charm on all the portraits, it was a silencing charm because none of the relatives would take kindly to me.

As I stood there I thought about my life for a second and why I was running away. He only wants to help me. Or will he be sad that I have lied to him for so long.

I shook my head in stupidity.

Draco's Pov

I ran after her, but she was too quick for me. I stood outside my office panting from the running clutching the letter.

I was slightly confused so I went into my office pulling out all the Lucy files, threw them all onto the floor in a massive heap and I planted myself down on the floor.

As I read many reports of her abuse, it all made perfect sense. It was Hermione. I was in complete shock, why didn't she tell me after all this time? I thought we had gotten along and that she trusted me enough to tell me the truth. Obviously I was wrong. I stood up in anger.

I looked at my appearance in the mirror above the fire place, my face had anger drawn upon it. I walked over to my bar and poured myself a generous measure of FireWhiskey. I drank it down in one quick succession. And because of the taste I smashed the glass against the wood, it was vile but it did its trick. It took away my anger.

I bet you are thinking I shouldn't be getting aggressive. But I am angry because it feels she is a lost cause. She cant be fixed.

There was a slight quiet knock on the door. With the noise I slowly backed away from the door wondering who it was. Stamping over my papers on the floor I realised it must be either a Elf or Hermione. I sigh deeply waiting for what was to come. I wasn't ready to face her.

The door creaked and in walked a very flustered Hermione. She looked guilty, Good.

"Draco, I am sorry I didn't tell you" She said slowly and calmly but still remained by the door.

I swallow hard and look to the ground, I couldn't look at her.

"Please Draco, say something" She said to me.

"I thought you trusted me" I swallowed hard again, she looked at me to finish. "I thought you would open up to me. Why keep this from me?" I ask more to myself because I didn't think she would understand.

"because I was scared"

I looked up at her at this point. "Why were you scared?" I asked.

"Because you remembered me from school as the brave Gryffindor who was proud and noble. I was strong and I would never have let a man determine and rule my life like Blaise did." She said to me. " I was ashamed by what I have become"

"Perhaps Hermione, but you cant use that excuse all the time now can you. You know by now that I don't care about what you have become. I think this Hermione is far more stronger than the other one. You have finally realised it out loud"

She then looked at me, blinked a few times and looked to the ground. She knew I was right.

" I know. I just want him to burn in hell, but at the same time I care for him"

"You need to snap out of that"

"I know, and I will. I am in fact. You have taught me to hate him, and realise what he did to me isn't good."

"You must have known what he was doing was bad" I Said

"Of course I knew, but I must have become so delusional that I thought it was a act of love and passion" She said to me. She was now crying slightly.

"I have read those notes Hermione!" I shouted while pointing at the papers below me. "what he did to you wasn't a act of love! He might love you Hermione but it's a possessive love. Which isn't healthy. As you know"

"I know that now!" She shouted back.

"Why didn't you tell me!! Were you even going to tell me?"

"YES, eventually" She was angry now. "I was going to tell you when I am out of here. So you couldn't judge me on a daily basis. Like you are now"

"I am not judging you! I just cant understand that after all that abuse you feel compassion towards him!"

My blonde fringe fell into my eyes, I brushed it away and I rubbed my temples.

"I loved him" She said simply, she loved him?

"Past tense?"

"Yes, I have finally realised it now. I held onto the thought of me and him for a while because I am lonely." I looked at her, she was sad. I felt awful for shouting at her and making her upset. But this is the most progress I have made in so long. She was finally admitting her relationship was toxic.

I walked up to her and I put out my arm, she walked into it as a gesture of allowance of my hug. She put her head into my chest and sobbed quietly. My arms held her in a tight embrace as she held onto my chest. I put my chin on her curly locks and I smelt in her sweet shampoo smell. She felt so warm and smelt of many different beautiful things.

"I feel better that you finally know" She sobbed against my shirt.

"I am glad I know, I can finally send the bastard to Azkaban now. Enough evidence there to send him away for life" I whispered to her.

"I hope so Draco" She mumbled. She looked up to me now. "I want him to rot in Azkaban for turning me into this fragile and scared person."

"He will, I promise" I put my index below her chin for her to continue to look up at me. "You are stronger now than ever before. Because your finally realising things."

She blinked away her tears but continued to stare into my eyes.

"I haven't realised before how beautiful your eyes are" She said to me. "So silver, They look so cold but I know your not"

"Thanks, But you have beautiful eyes Hermione. Ever since you drew up that wand in third year. I got to see the anger and flame in those brown eyes." she chuckled at remembering slapping me.

"Sorry about that, but you were being a utter twat" She said.

"Oh I know, I am sorry for how I treated you in school"

"Its okay" She said softly. She continued to look into my eyes, she gave me a smile and stroked my face softly. "You have such a cool face too, why are you so cold Draco? When your actually a warm person?"

I chuckle at the comment. "I don't know Hermione, I never consider myself a warm person. I was cruel in school"

"Perhaps, but behind that façade and bravado your this sweet and caring person"

"Just don't tell Potter that please" I laughed.

"It will be our secret" She whispered,

"It shall" I smiled down at her. She smiled back and went onto her tip toes to get to my level.

We both look at each other for a few seconds. Her eyes looked into my eyes and then down to my lips. I was breathing deeply and I move my arms down her back so I wasn't cradling her anymore.

She slowly leaned in and her lips touched my cool ones, she hovered above my lips for a couple of seconds and she felt my breathe against her lips. She closed her eyes as I did and our lips met again but with more passion this time. I parted my mouth as her tongue begged entry, our tongues crashed against each other while she fell deep into my chest. I placed a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss. And my other arm pulled her deepen towards me. I was soft and gentle with her.

We break the kiss, and she looks up at me for a few seconds. I was waiting for the slap or her to push me away. But it never came.

"I am sorry, I don't know why I did that. Please forgive me." She said softly. Even she was apologising she wasn't subsiding against me.

"Please forgive me for this"

Hermione's Pov

His fingers were combed into the back of my head and he pulled me up to his lips. He softly kissed me, he was so gentle which is something I wasn't expecting. Why wasn't he pushing me against the wall? Why is his hand on my back? Why isn't he grabbing my breast roughly?

That's because he isn't Blaise, I thought to myself.

He continued to kiss me, and our tongues battled against in each other in a soft tango. He wasn't how I would have thought he kissed. He was so different to Blaise. I really liked this side of him.

We broke the kiss after what felt like hours, and he looked down at me with a smile on his face. I smiled back to him and I decided to sit on the floor against the wall. He sat down next to me, in a heap. He wasn't very good at doing things gracefully. I put my head on his shoulder and I entwined my hand into his cold ones. I felt his head against mine and he kissed the top of my head softly.

"Draco?" I said.

"mmm?" He mumbled against my head.

"Will you lie next to me so I can sleep soundly tonight?" I asked him, the truth was that I needed someone next to me so I can sleep properly.

"Of course Hermione. Of course"

I smiled contently.

AUTHORS NOTE

I need your opinions on this lol I need to hear what you thought of the kiss? If I did it tastefully? I am scared about how it will be portrayed. EEEEK. Review please, I will love you all forever.


	17. The Plan

Chapter 17

The Plan

Draco's Pov

I yawned slightly and then I turned to my side to where Hermione was sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful in the morning. Her hair was everywhere on the pillow and she pouted in her sleep slightly. She moaned slightly in her sleep but still lay in her sleep.

I slowly sat up from the bed, I looked down and I was wearing pyjamas which is normally not what I do, I normally wear a pair of boxers to bed but because I didn't want Hermione to waking up to me half naked. She slept so well, she practically fell asleep as soon as I climbed in next to her.

She moved in her sleep and turned over onto her side and continued to sleep like a angel. I smiled at her.

I heard a loud crack from somewhere down the hallway. I shot up like a dart and moved quickly to the door and brandished my wand. It was Pansy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I have come to keep Hermione company" She said to me, I smiled at her.

"Yes but how did you get passed the barriers?"

"Your father let me in"

"Idiot" I mumbled slightly, she didn't hear me.

"Is she up?" Pansy asked me.

"No she isn't, but you can go to the kitchen and have breakfast to wait for her" I told her. It was more of telling her rather than giving her a opinion.

"Nah ill go in and wait for her, surprise her" She winked at me.

I looked at her, narrowed my eyes and sighed. "Fine, ill be in the kitchen. Ill be up with some food in a few minutes"

"Okay Draco" I turned my back on Pansy for a split second till I heard her shout "IMPERIO!" Everything went blank.

Hermione's Pov

I heard the door click shut, it must be Draco. I smiled at the thought, I think I like him. He was safe and it felt perfect that I had someone that cared for me. Rather than hurt me. I stretched and opened my eyes to see Draco at the foot of the bed with a crazed look on his face.

It was still dark in the room because the curtains haven't been drawn yet. I narrowed my eyes to look at him. I slowly sat up in bed.

"Draco are you okay?" I asked him.

"Get out of the bed" He said calmly but firmly.

"Why, what is going on?"

"The ministry have told me to move you" Draco said calmly again. It was strange, normally he would be rushing me and moving me quickly.

"Okay" I slowly got out of bed and put my slippers on which were by the bedside table. But Draco got fed up and pulled me up by my arm rather forcefully. It reminded me of Blaise.

At this point I got scared, Draco pushed me to the floor and threw some clothes at me.

"Get changed now" He said calmly. I grabbed my wand which was sitting in the trouser pocket.

"Lumos" I motioned and I put it up to his eyes, they were a glazed white colour. He was under the imperius curse.

"Get changed now!" he screamed at me,

"Sorry for this Draco" and with a flick of my wand he fell to the floor, he was knocked out cold.

I looked down at his sleeping form, this didn't make sense. Whoever put him under the spell will already know that he has been knocked out. So I walked to the door with my wand brandished. I gulped hard and I kick the door out onto the corridor, shocking and knocking the person over onto the floor.

I stood over the black cloaked figure, I realised it was a woman because it had dark black hair. I saw the neck of the figure, and I noticed a rather distinguishable tattoo. It was of a black eagle. Pansy?

"Pansy?" The figure mumbled from the floor, I kicked her to roll her over on her front. Pansy cackled, it was sickening. I thought she was my friend.

"Blaise sends his love" She laughed, I felt sick to the very core of me. I realised I had no friends.

"Tell him to kiss my arse" I retorted and with a flick of my wand Pansy flipped three times into the air and hit the wall hard causing a vase to drop and smash to the floor. Pansy's hair was in her face so I brushed it away. "Tell him I am a lot stronger now, I am not afraid anymore"

"He knows you will come back to him, you always do Hermione. But at the moment he is happily shagging me" That hurt,

"Your welcome to his small dick" I said back, I have never swore like that ever. In fact I never took notice of his penis length, but it was a good comeback. Pansy narrowed her eyes at me in frustration.

"Perhaps, but I know he loves me. He wont divorce you, so ill have to kill you so I can finally marry him"

"Your delusional, if he loved you he would have married you in the first place Pansy" I said.

She looked dumbstruck, she wasn't expecting this side of me to come out.

"Who are you? Your not Hermione no more"

"Oh I am Hermione, Always was." And I pulled her to the floor and binded her with invisible ropes. She screamed against the force that she couldn't see, and I looked down at her.

I turned around to see a very dazy Draco, he looked dizzy and he supported himself against the wall as he walked over the door. He mumbled something then started to slowly wake up. He looked down at Pansy. She then started to cackled, her necklace around her neck broke of her neck and hover above her.

Suddenly the entire corridor was blinded with light and a dark figure fell from the necklace.

It was Blaise. He instantly pushed Draco out of the way which led Draco into hitting his head onto the table which was holding a picture frame of his parents. Draco was out cold. I screamed in terror, is he ok?

I couldn't check him because Blaise advanced on me pretty quickly. He laughed as I backed away.

"Expelliarmus" He screamed and my wand flew into the air and into his hand. He then cast a spell with my wand that stopped anyone from getting onto the first floor, because at this point Lucius and Narcissa were at the bottom of the staircase watching everything in front of them.

"Hermione, COME ON!" He screamed at me,

"Gladly" I said, I jumped up and put my foot up on a table so I could swing my leg around in the air which brought down nicely onto Blaise's shoulder causing him to scream in pain. I was amazed by my martial arts.

I advanced on him now because I was sick of being the one who backed away. He smiled and stood up pretty quickly grabbing me by the neck and putting me up against the wall near Draco. I mumbled n terror as I realised I was stuck. Blaise had a firm grip on my neck and was now laughing in my face. His dark eyes piercing my own, but I never let my eyes show the fear I had. Not like I used to. He didn't have control over me anymore and he knew this.

"A little fight in you now Hermione, I like that. But when you come home it will be stopped okay?"

"Never, I would rather die than go home with you" I laughed back.

His grip tightened against my neck and I couldn't breathe at this point, he was full on strangling me. My eyes widened as I couldn't breathe anymore, was I going to die?

Just as I slipped away, a flash of blonde hair came our way and Blaise tumbled to the floor. I choked against the air, trying to get some air into my lungs. I hung my head low and I slid down to the floor and I just sat there trying to get my breathe back.

I noticed many feet run around me, must be Auror's but I couldn't think about that right now. I just had my head down listening to the many men around me grumble and mumble. I couldn't range into their conversations because I didn't care. I wanted to just get my breathe back.

I felt a familiar arm around my shoulder and I sobbed into his chest, Draco kissed the top of my head and whispered.

"We have him now Hermione. He will be given the sentence he deserves. Your safe now"

I smiled up at him in a loving way. Did I love Draco Malfoy? Because at this moment I could love him forever.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hope you like it, come on guys I have loads of hits just not many reviews lol.


	18. Our Feelings

Chapter 18

Our feelings

2 months on

I stepped out of the boutique in busy wizarding Milan. The road was well known for its designer wizard clothes and I personally loved the shops. As I stepped out I met a hoard of 15-25 photographers snapping away. I swing the bag over my shoulder and I take the hand of the man standing beside me.

Draco, he smiled at me as I took his hand and we walked down the street and into a wizard taxi that took us to our hotel. As we sat in the back of the taxi, I smiled as I saw the photographers running after us, all saying the same thing.

"When is the court date??"

"Are you going to the court date??"

"Is it true your pregnant with Blaise's devil spawn??"

I laughed as we managed to brush them all off. Draco giggled as I started waving at them as they ran after the car. In truth the court date for Blaise and me was in two days time. And Draco and I have been living out here since the ministry arrested Blaise and Pansy.

Draco suggested we get out of the country, hoping that no one would bother us over here. Obviously he was wrong but the photographers don't bother me to be honest. I just was happy to be outside and not confined to the Malfoy manor.

Me and Draco weren't boyfriend and girlfriend either. We are just friends who occasionally kiss. I did really like him, I wanted him to be my boyfriend so badly but I just felt I wasn't ready at the moment. Hell my divorce wont even be over till 2 days time.

Draco sat next to me peacefully as the world rushed by, he was wearing a black suit that was simple and plain but at the same time he looked sexy as hell. His blonde hair all messy and falling around all over the place.

We arrived at the hotel and we quickly got out and rushed inside so the photographers couldn't get another shot. We smiled as we realised he managed to do it. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator which then opened up into our hotel room.

"Gosh what a day" I said. I threw the boutique bag down near the wardrobe and I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"What do you want to do tonight? Eat here in the hotel or go out to eat?" Draco asked me.

"Order room service and watch some tv!" I said in excitement as I pointed at the plasma screen in the corner. Draco mumbled something under his breath. He didn't like how Europe had adopted the muggle approach in their hotel rooms now.

"Cannot believe a five star wizard hotel has a tv in every room" He said in disgust.

"Oh grow up Draco, you might even like it"

He smiled at my cockiness and walked into the bathroom. And mumbled. "Fine"

*A couple of hours later

Me and Draco were sat on our bed with trays full of food laid out in front of us. I was eating Italian food, which consisted of pasta with Salmon sauce. Draco ate wizard style food, which looked awful compared to my beautiful food.

Draco was eating but contently watching the movie on the screen, it was Sex and the city. I giggled as I saw Carrie dancing around in that Vivienne Westwood dress. She looks so happy. I wish I was that happy when I was getting married to Blaise. Hopefully the next time I get married ill be that happy.

"That dress is hideous" Draco said out loud, I looked shocked in his direction. "Prefer the feathery one, the one she was pictured in the beginning"

"I agree Draco" I chuckled as I realised he was enjoying the movie. A closeted Sex and the city fan, I giggled.

I finished my meal and I put the plates away near the door, Draco stood up but paused the tv so he didn't miss anything. And placed his plate on the carrier and pushed it outside onto the corridor so the bell boy could pick it up.

I quickly dressed into my pyjamas, and Draco dressed into his and we got into bed. He was drinking a beer and I was drinking hot chocolate. My favourite and we continued to watch the film.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?" I said back

"I love you" He said simply to me. I was completely shocked, I smiled at him and he turned his head to me and smiled back.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy" I said out loud more to myself than to him. And we kissed. I felt safe for once in my life. This time I knew I was going to be safe forever.

*authors NOTE

I wrote this straight after finishing the other, I needed a chapter to fill in the blanks. The story is nowhere near over btw lol. Please review guys.


End file.
